las alas de las hadas
by percy morgesten
Summary: Una vez estuve en ese lugar oscuro sin amor o calor y un día mi esperanza llego en un destello de luz plateada aprendí el significado de familia y finalmente encontré a mi nakama. Y Ahora vamos a ir a ese lugar que hemos soñado en sueños. habra elementos de dmc. Dumble. Potter Bashing advertencia Abuso en el primer capitulo y menciones en los siguientes, clossover de tres vias
1. capitulo 1:el comienzo

Tierra_ año 1995. Albus dumbledore se encontraba conversando con la orden del fénix. Sobre estrategias para poder combatir la amenaza que Tom Riddle estaba plagando sobre "sus" ovejas. Digo sus "ciudadanos".

Para la mayoría de aquella orden creían que luchaban contra la tiranía de Voldemort y sus mortifagos estaban imponiendo. Para Dumbledore era un oportunidad para restaurar la fe de la gente en el y seguir conduciéndolos a su "bien mayor". Una vez terminaba la reunión.

El supuesto "líder de la luz "se apareció en hogsmeade y empezó a caminar a su castillo y cuando llego. Entro en el y fue a sus aposentos en el camino se topo con la profesora Sybill Trelawney y el viejo mago la saludo. Dumbledore se enorgulleció que esa profesora como los otros profesores no estaba enseñándoles algo peligroso o poderoso a los estudiantes como eran las profecías verdaderas. Hechizos verdaderamente poderosos o como el llamaba o la magia "oscura". Como eran magia elemental magia alma o alquimia avanzada. Después de todo no debía de haber nadie mas poderoso que el para que el resto de la comunidad mágica creyera ciegamente en el y lo siguieran para el pudiera guiar al mundo mágico hacia su "bien mayor" por supuesto. Pero desgraciadamente casi todos los países menos en Europa seguían teniendo unos expertos en cada área por supuesto el solucionaría esto en breve todo el por el "bien de la comunidad mágica".

Pero cuando la profesora entubo a punto de saludarlo ella se detuvo y sus se pusieron vidriosos y de repente ella hablo en un tono mas fuerte que de costumbre.

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca...

Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, y nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere...

Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual,

Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno deberá morir a manos del otro, ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva.

Dumbledore fue conmocionado pero él se recuperó y fue rápidamente a su despacho la profecía era obviamente sobre alguien que se enfrentaría a tom riddle. Él tenía mucho por delante. Tenía planes y acciones que hacer para asegurarse de que ese niño profetizado que naciera seria el heraldo de bien mayor. Por lo que fue a toda prisa sin dar una segunda mirada a la profesora tal vez si, tal vez lo hubiese hecho hubiese escuchado el último verso.

Viva o muera El niño cambiara los destinos de los mundos. Sembrara la paz y los conducirá a un nuevo rumbo.

Esas fueron la palabra que exigió y el fin de una época y el comienzo de una nueva era.

Las criaturas más poderosas de todo mundo tanto buenas y malas. Blancas .negras y grises de repente se removieron ya que podían sentirlo. Ya que Era la hora de que la magia volviera a ser lo que una vez fue.

Si… era el comienzo de una nueva era.

Una nueva era de magia y amistad.

Tierra año 2006- no encontramos actualmente en Surrey. Inglaterra. En el pequeño pueblo de little whinging. En un barrio llamado Privet drive era una calle muy normal El barrio se componía de una serie de réplicas casi exactas de casas iguales filas y filas de casas ejecutivas para personas ejecutivas.

No encontramos en el cuatro de Privet drive donde vive un niño muy especial.

El ya mencionado niño tiene un futuro terrible el niño se encuentra actualmente en el armario debajo de las escaleras donde normalmente duerme. El nombre de este niño es Harry y el tiene nueve años y el actualmente esta tratando desesperadamente de soportar la paliza que su tío Vernon le esta imponiendo.

inconciente de los acontecimientos que en la próxima hora cambiaria no solo su destino sino también el del mundo mágico y tal vez de mundos enteros.

Se le daría peón del destino el poder de la amistad la valentía y el amor.

Pero sobre todo se le daría una de las cosas mas importantes que hay la libertad.

harry pov

Harry estaba apretando los dientes y agarrado la alfombra en la que estaba tumbado con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos tratado con toda su voluntad de no gritar mientras su tío Vernon lo golpeaba con el cinturón con mucha fuerza. Su espalda se sentía al rojo vivo y si el no estuviera tan acostumbrado al dolor probablemente hubiera gritado. Con un último grito de_ freak_ Vernon agarro el cinturón y se fue a su habitación.

Con mucha dificultad logre arrastrarse hasta la puerta de su armario y pararse ignorando el dolor ardiente que todavía atormentaba su espalda

Con dificultad logre abrir la puerta y medio arrastrándose medio caminado llego a su Cama y se sentó en sus maltrechas sabanas muchas cubiertas de sangre,

Su mirada empezó a bagar por su armario mirándolo todo con una mirada muerta la pequeña. Mesita de luz. El gabinete donde tenía los juguetes rotos de Dudley. La puerta del armario luego su mirada paso hacia la pequeña bombilla de luz mirándola como si tuviera los secretos del universo.

Las preguntas que siempre trato de callar entraron de repente en su cabeza. Esto es estar vivo. Siquiera merezco una vida. El pensó melancólicamente fue en ese justo momento cundo todo se le vino en sima hizo una mueca de dolor y su mano fue hasta las cicatrices en su espalda que pudo tocar.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices pero las peores estaban en su espalda como tenia tallada la palabra freak cuando Vernon la escribió con un cuchillo al rojo vivo o las numerosas marcas de cinturones para enumerar unos pocos. Pero la pero de todas estaba en la parte alta de su espalda fue cuando Vernon frustrado de no poder ser ascendido en su empleo empezó a trazar furiosamente mi espalda con un cuchillo de carnicero. Esa cicatriz estaba en la parte alta de mi espalda y era profundamente irregular y fea.

Harry todavía tenia ese día grabado a fuego en su mente después de que Vernon termino solo me arrojo un par de vendas y el tubo que vendar la herida por su cuenta luego el volvió al armario.

Harry seguía Mirando a través de sus memorias antes de que algo en el se rompió y finalmente comprendió que nunca seria amado.

No tenía a nadie. Nadie que le importase si desaparezco podría morir y nunca nadie notaría la diferencia. No tenía quien me quiera. No soy nada por que después de todo si no le importas a nadie de verdad existes.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y con libertad empezó a llorar. Ni un solo sonido salio de su boca.

Solo miro el vacío .mientras la lagrimas salían a chorros de sus ojos muertos y sin luz.

Entonces en el mar de desesperanza una pequeña voz de mujer que parecía ajena y a la vez como si la conociera de toda la vida le dijo_ fuerte tienes que ser fuerte para protegerte_ dijo con toda la razón y amor del mundo.

Fuerte yo _ dijo Harry _ como si el concepto le resultase extraño entones supo lo que quería ser. Quería se fuerte para que nadie ni nada pudiese hacerle daño y con toda su fuerza grito a lo cuatro vientos _ yo quiero ser fuerte.

Sin que el lo supiera su magia arremetió con su grito haciendo que su pelo flotase antinaturalmente y sus ojos se pusieran totalmente verde brillante (color maldición asesina) sin pupila o esclerótica y si el hubiese mirado sus pies mirado sus pies hubiera visto un circulo mágico blanco puro que giraba incontroladamente.

En toda Inglaterra. Mágico. Mundano y incluso las maquinas se detuvieron por un momento para escuchar la lejana canción que sonaba desafiante como el rugido de un dragón que a la vez contaba una historia de tristeza y abandono.

Incluso en otra dimensión una ser espectral bondadosa sintió el pico de magia la ser curiosa miro quien lo había provocado y cuando ella lo vio y luego vio su futuro ella se puso furiosa por lo que vio.

El niño desde bebe. No antes de siquiera haber nacido. Fue Manipulado por un aciano senil manipulador y con hambre de poder llamado dumbledore, y su padre que colaboraba con el anciano y alimentaba a la madre del niño con pociones de amor falso. Ella hizo una mueca al ver esto.

Luego vio la noche en que el hombre serpiente entro en la casa. La serpiente humana se llamaba Voldy algo.

Luego vio como mataban a los padres del niño mientras que no pestañeo ante lo que le ocurrió al supuesto "padre amoroso". Pero A ella lo lleno de amargura la muerte de la pelirroja sacrificándose por sus hijos para poder rebotar el hechizo al pseudo humano_ serpiente. Esa mujer sin duda tenia la voluntad de su gremio habría sido una gran maga con el entrenamiento adecuado en vez de esa escuela donde enseñaban una forma retorcida de la magia con millares de reglas y limitaciones.

Inconscientes de lo que era la verdadera magia. Ella frunció es seño ante eso su comprensión de la magia ni siquiera estaba en un nivel básico.

Ella decidió continuar viendo la vida del niño sabiendo de alguna forma que seria terrible armándose de valor empezó ver las memorias del niño

Luego vio su infancia llena de miseria y terror. De palabras no pronunciadas y dolor cantidades indescriptibles de dolor, tanto emocional y físico.

Luego vio sus aventuras en el llamado "lugar más seguro de Inglaterra". Hasta que el niño convertido en hombre finalmente matar al hombre serpiente pero ella vio los sacrificios que el hizo y todo el dolor y culpa que llevo muy profundo en su corazón

Luego finalmente traicionado por sus amigos cada uno por diferentes razones. Añadiendo más dolor y traición a un corazón torturado Y finalmente llegado a la a vejez solo, Viejo y olvidado antes de desparecer en los anales de la historia como tantas otras cosas.

Ella se limpio una lágrima de alguien teniendo un futuro tan triste y entonces decidió hacer algo. Ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a un niño sufrir eso. No mientra ella siguiera en este mundo.

Decidida empezó a Reunir parte de su poder mágico sellado en el fairy heart **(ya sabéis quien es no)** logro mandar una serie de libros sobre el futuro de su gremio junto con una pequeña carta... sabiendo de alguna manera que su gremio inspiraría al pequeño a superar sus limites Y toda restricción que esos magos tratarían de imponerle.

Luego ella sonrió ya viendo los cambios que una sola persona haría al futuro. Cierto que ella sabia que este cambio también traería incluso mas oscuridad al mundo de la que ya había presente pero siempre que el poder de los sentimientos estuviera presente en su gremio. Siempre había esperanza para el mundo y también para la luz. La autentica luz.

La ser espectral sonrió mientras se durmió sobre su tumba después de todo ella tendría que esperar tres años para que el llegara aquí a este mundo y se uniera a su gran familia

Harry miro con incredulidad Como de repente y sin aviso una luz plateada salio de la nada y se poso en su maltrecha cama al cabo de un momento desapareció no sin antes dejar atrás diez pequeñas cosas nueve pequeños libros y una carta con la mana temblosa agarro la carta y la vio más detenidamente y se fijo que en el medio había un extraño símbolo. Con mucho cuidado abrió la carta y en ella estaba escrita en una letra dorada

 _Uno cada luna llena. Uno en fiestas. ¿Quieres hacerte? fuerte pues estos libros te ayudaran pero recuerda que la verdadera fuerza esta en el poder de los sentimientos.._

 _Firmado_ _m. v_

Mire con asombros los libros preguntándome como me podrían ayudar a ser fuerte y quien era m. v pero decidí darle una oportunidad saque el primer libro y en la portada había un adolescente con un chaleco, pantalones kun-fu mirando algo lejano con cara emocionado el también tenia pelo…rosa con un báculo en el cual colgaba un gato…azul y a su derecha había una chica rubia mirando hacia arriba sonriendo con una maleta a su lado

Pero lo que mas me atrajo fue la portada que decía


	2. Chapter 2: magia y nakama

Harry **pov** Harry después de comprobar que los dursley no se despertarán por el escándalo que hizo, se tranquilizó. Y emocionado y con esmero empezó a leer los libros.

Y mientras más leía más quería leer totalmente cautivado por la historia los personajes, la fauna y las criaturas sorprendentes como demonios. Gatos que hablan con alas, monos gigantes que pueden poseer gente y hablar. Peces con alas de sabor horrible. Hongos que te hacían que te crezcan hongos en la cabeza e incluso una ciudad donde todo era monstruos incluso los muebles y los edificios eran esas criaturas y eran comestibles pero tenían un sabor deplorable.

Pero lo que más le gusto eran los sentimientos de los personajes el compañerismo, la amistad, la emoción, La tristeza y un sinnúmero de otras emociones que proyectaban los pequeños libros.

El estuvo toda la noche leyendo los nueve libros de fairy tail.

Totalmente cautivado por todo en especial los personajes con un pasado oscuro que en muchos sentidos era similar a mi situación, su felicidad, su gremio.

Pero sobre todo el concepto de nakama. Para ser un poco honesto el tenía mucha envidia de los personajes por que mientras que tenían pasados oscuros siempre encontraron una manera de salir adelante juntos, por su gremio, quienes no tienen relaciones sanguíneas pero se trataban como una gran familia ,bromeaban juntos, reían juntos. Peleaban juntos y lloraban juntos. Si alguien le hacia daño a uno de ello todos Irian por esa persona por herir a alguien de su nakama.

Todo eso era simplemente precioso. A pesar de todo eso también el estaba confundido.

Confundido por una razón y esa razón se llamaba magia. En el libro leyó como la magia era libre cuando aquí era una palabra prohibida. La sola mención de la magia haría que mis tíos me golpearan. Pero la magia era algo profundo y maravilloso Algo que estaba adentro en nuestros corazones y alma.

Como Makarov dijo en su discurso "El poder de vencer el Razonamiento nace del Razonamiento". La magia no es un milagro cuando el flujo del "espíritu" Dentro de nosotros y el flujo del "espíritu" en la naturaleza se conectan, formarán una realización, por primera vez. Usted necesita Una fuerte Mentalidad y mucha Concentración para hacer eso. Quiero decir, vertiendo toda su alma en lo que haces para realizar la magia **(al discurso lo altere un poco pero es básicamente lo mismo)**.

Cuando el leyó eso tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca colgante ante el despliegue de sabiduría, como no hacerlo! Sus tíos siempre dijeron que la magia era algo malo. Algo del diablo. Pero allí la magia era increíble.

Siguió leyendo y mientras mas leía. Mas Conectado se sentía con la historia y con sus diversos personajes. Con el que mas se sintió identificado era con Erza. Por su pasado de abuso por la secta de Zeref era dolorosamente similar ala mía y diferente a la vez por varias razones. Podía entender el dolor de ser abusado. De ser tratado peor que la escoria. De ser abusado. El dolor de solo contar contigo mismo. Y cerrar tu corazón en una armadura para que no te pudieran hacer daño emocionalmente. Pero no podía entender el dolor de ser traicionado por un amigo. O la sensación que le hicieran daño a alguien a quien quieras como una nakama, o el dolor de ser arrancado de tus amigos o perder a alguien precioso para ti o incluso ser traicionado por alguien cercano. Por que nunca me había ocurrido a mí y tampoco nunca tuve a alguien cercano o querido en realidad.

Otra razón era que ella También ella era muy parecida a mi madre. Yo sabía por parte de petunia que tenía pelo rojo. Que era hermosa y que yo herede sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Un poco me espere que ella fuera como Erza fuerte y linda. Dispuesta a arriesgarse con sus amigos. justa y valiente. Era una mejor imagen de ella, que la borracha que la tía petunia siempre describía.

Por lo que siguió leyendo durante horas y horas disfrutando de los libros riendo y disfrutando las peleas y las partes cómicas como cuando Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza y ese tipo Loki cambiaron cuerpos. Reí cuando Erza y Happy y los demás actuaban incluso en las partes raras donde Happy en el cuerpo de Erza. Cambio a un traje de pescador y todos tuvieron corazones en los ojos o cuando Lucy impidió que grey se quitase la ropa cuando solo el tenia un pecho mas grande **(ha las maravillas de una mente de niño).**

Disfruto de las increíbles peleas llenas de acción y casi sonrío ante los ideales de los protagonistas. Como la amistad, Proteger a lo que te importa. Y los que consideres tu familia. Por lo que siguió leyendo durante horas y horas y solo cuando el sol apareció en el cielo (no es como si el pudo verlo desde el armario) el se desmayó de cansancio pero casi con una expresión de felicidad en la cara. Se levanto mas o menos una hora antes de que la tía petunia lo llamara para que le haga el desayuno.

Hubo una cosa que le incomodo fue que mientras mas Leia mas la magia me recordaba a los acontecimientos raros en mi vida como poner la peluca de la maestra en color azul y de madera. Huir de Dudley y de repente encontrarme en el techo de la escuela. Entonces una pregunta estallo en mi cabeza._ ¿Yo tengo la magia?_ se pregunto con incertidumbre. Mientras mas pensaba en eso mas convencido estaba de ello todas las cosas que no podía explicar.

También explicaría por que mis tíos me llamaban monstruo tal vez por que sabían que tenía la magia. Tal vez mis padres eran magos y por eso me odiaban. Si el tenia la magia significaría que podía hacer las cosas que hicieron el libro. Podría ser como Erza. Natsu o grey. La poca inocencia que Harry todavía tenia en su cabeza lo animo a intentarlo.

Decidió hacerlo y también se comprometió con todo su ser a ser como ellos incluso si no funcionaba. Incluso si no tenía la magia. Decidió a ser valiente como Lucy. Como cuando fue secuestraba por Phantom Lord. Que a pesar de tener miedo ella se enfrento a la situación de frente como cuando se tiro de la torre sabiendo que le podría costar la vida.

A pensar las cosas como Grey que parecía pensar en estrategias durante el combate y ser relajado como es y serio cundo la situación lo requiere.

Optimista, protector, Fuerte, temerario y siempre dándolo todo por sus amigos. Como Natsu que siempre estuvo allí incluso en la peor situación sonriendo y dando ánimos a sus amigos.

Y ser como Erza con su gran sentido de justicia apasionada. Llena de bondad. Brillo y calor. Siempre tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puede. Y orgullosa de lo que es. un mago de fairy tail. También decidió que si tenia la magia la primer magia en la que entrenaría seria la de Erza. Para hacer homenaje no solo a titania reina de las hadas sino también a su madre.

La explicación de Happy ayudo mucho en una comprensión de cómo funcionaba Re-Equipar: guardaba todo dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo formada por tu magia donde se podía guardar las cosas y luego llamarla de nuevo a tu dimensión. De la forma que quieras siempre y cuando este en tu cuerpo (i _magina Chibi Harry Potter junto a una pizarra de la escuela y una varita en la mano enseñado_ Re-Equipar _todo tipo anime)_

Pero había un problema como podría crear una dimensión de bolsillo se quedo por una tiempo allí pensando hasta que se le ocurrió.

Hace unos meses Dudley le pido a Vernon que le instalase un cable de Internet y un electricista de alguna compañía vino a instalarlo. Dúrate un tiempo lo vio hacer un agujero en la pared con un taladro eléctrico. Pero si pudiera hacer eso con mi magia moldear mi magia como un taladro. Para crear un agujero en la realidad y poder meter algo allí.

Un plan rápidamente se formo en su mente.

Agarrando un soldado de plomo que le faltaba la cabeza. (Por parte de Dudley). se concentro duro imaginando su magia como aquel taladro del electricista imaginando su magia creando un agujero en la realidad y meter el pequeño soldado de plomo allí. Se concentro duro por lo que parecieron horas. aunque pudieron ser minutos.

Hasta que sintió algo, una energía. Que provenía de dentro de todo su ser. Era una sensación increíble como una caricia. Un amigo. Un familiar. Como si algo que no me supiera que me faltara me hubiera sido devuelto. Podía sentir el poder en todo su cuerpo circulándolo su cuerpo junto con la sangre pero podía sentir que se concentraba en algún lugar detrás de su corazón.

Entusiasmado empezó a concentrar la energía como el quería como la magia de requip. Entonces un brillo llego a sus ojos cerrados el abrió los ojos y vio algo increíble arriba de su pequeña mano había un pequeño circulo mágico de color escarlata con flechas en diferentes direcciones acercándose al centro(es el círculo mágico de Erza) que se tambaleaba. Giraba y parpadeaba dentro y fuera de la existencia.

Casi del asombro casi perdió su concentración pero logro mantenerla en el último instante todavía centrándose en la curiosa energía dirigió su mirada al soldado de plomo que su imagen parecía desaparear y aparecer en la palma de su mano. El lo estaba haciendo realmente lo estaba haciendo. El increíblemente entusiasmando se concentro mas duro. pero su magia se empezaba a agotar. Pero por unos momentos aunque solo sea un segundo el soldado ya no estaba allí había desaparecido.

Esto pasó por unos segundos más antes de que su magia se agoto y la subida de poder se detuvo y… el soldado seguía en su mano. Un poco de decepción paso a través de el.

Pero de repente tuvo un agotamiento impresionante y se desplomo en su maltrecha cama jadeando profundamente. le pesaban hasta los huesos de cansancio y tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse.

Se hizo consciente de que estaba totalmente cubierto de sudor. Y que se sentía extrañamente vacía y exhausta por dentro la única forma de describirlo seria como si su alma estuviera mortalmente cansada. Su ultimo pensamiento consciente antes de que se derrumbó fue _yo tengo la magia_ antesde que el reino de Morfeo lo reclamara.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Les gusta no les gusta dejen su comentarios por favor**

 **Me vuelvo a disculpar por los errores en el capitulo anterior y si hay algunos en este también me disculpo.**

 **Voy a aprovechar para rebelar algunas cosas de la historia**

 **1 los elemento de devil may cry que se mencionan el titilo estarán en la historia para quien se lo pregunta Harry no va a tener ningún poder demoniaco solo armas parecidas que tendrán poderes como las armas de Erza y que el la tendrá en su dimensión de bolsillo.**

 **2 voy a continuar esta historia hasta al final de la misma (que más o menos tengo planeado) tenga las visitas que tengas ya sean pocas o muchas las actualizaciones dependerán de cuando este terminado un capitulo. Tengo ganas de escribirlo. Y si tengo problemas con el mundo real como el estudio salir con mis amigos etc. (tengo una vida saben)**

 **3 Harry después de un suceso tendrá un eventual cambio de nombre y en apariencia. Muchos se preguntaran por que lo hago y es simple el nombre de Harry Potter siempre me pareció un Poco entupido y en realidad no cuadra con fairy tail. Hay otras dos razones que no explicare ya que están profundamente entrelazadas con la historia y no quiero hacer spoiler** **4**

 **que Harry allá podido detener toda Inglaterra no significa que sea todo poderoso voy a explicar por que en su momento de dolor. Tanto la magia de protección de sangre de su madre. Su magia y su segundo origen (que todavía está bloqueado pero se desbloqueo por un segundo) en ese momento todos arremetieron al mismo tiempo haciendo lo que dice en el capitulo pero no se equivoquen Harry va a tener que entrenar muy. Muy duro para ser siquiera un mago clase c.**

 **lo del cambio de nombre esta decidido por lo que nada que digan me hará cambiar de parecer… PERO sobre el nombre tal vez haga una encuesta depende del numero de visitas que tenga** **a quienes les juste las historias cortas les digo desde ya esta historia no es para ustedes ya que va a ser bastante larga y la verdad es que no se cuantos capítulos va a tener puede que supere los cien puede que no depende ya que voy no solo a tomar el canon de Harry Potter sino también el de fairy tail. Con muchas alteraciones como: Más enemigos. Objetos mágicos increíbles. Acción. Suspenso y mucho mas. Tengo planeado un montón de cosas para esta historia muy divertidas.** **Con eso Percy morgesten se despide…Hasta la próxima babys…** **Capito 3 los sentimientos y el final de un gran comienzo.** **No me pertenece ni fairy tail ni Harry potter cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores**


	3. Chapter 3: los sentimientos

**Capito 3 los sentimientos y el final de un gran comienzo.**

 **No me pertenece ni fairy tail ni Harry potter cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Advertencia: En este capitulo Harry demostrara un comportamiento oscuro y en ocasiones deprimiste en contraste en a los anteriores capítulos que también muy probablemente estará presente en otros capítulos pero conforme avance la historia la personalidad de harry ira cambiando.**

 ** **Deben comprender que Harry esta profundamente dañado y triste pero a harry ira cambiando su personalidad a una mas alegre y despreocupada conforme avance la historia.****

harry pov:

Harry se despertó de repente con una voz que gritaba_ freak_ levántate y hacer el desayuno_.

y lamentablemente el conocía esa voz era la tía petunia. Como siempre.

él se levantó antes de casi derrumbarse de nuevo de cansancio sobre su cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que temblaba incluso sintió como si su propio espíritu estuviera cansado. Por qué él estaba a si él se preguntó.

Antes de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se estrellaran sobre su cabeza. La tortura. la desesperación el grito La luz, fairy tail. Magia cansancio. Oscuridad.

Pesadamente él se levantó y con esfuerzo se paró pero sus piernas temblaban incontroladamente y casi se cae pero logro apoyarse en la pared. con la cabeza gacha.

Él Se quedó a si un momento antes de pensar _yo tengo la magia_ pensó mirando sus manos con incredulidad. _Entonces eso significa que el cansancio que tengo es… agotamiento mágico_ el dedujo recordando lo que dijeron en los libros del agotamiento mágico.

Antes de que el pudiera pensar en un curso de acción.

Otra voz esta vez del tío Vernon interrumpió sus pensamientos. Gritando_ apúrate freak o quieres otro castigo_ dijo el en un tono casi alegre.

Harry apretó los dientes y las manos tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos de rabia la ira le lleno como combustible curado su agotamiento y dejándolo viendo rojo.

a diferencia de la creencia popular el era muy inteligente casi al nivel de un genio pero por desgracia su inteligencia se limitaba a las cosas que aprendió de los Dursley y las poco eficientes clases y la poca eficiente biblioteca de la escuela que francamente era para ineptos.

Pero Harry tenia múltiples cosas a su favor era muy perspicaz y rápido de pensamiento además de tener múltiples habilidades útiles que mientras que no era su intención se las habían enseñado los Dursley como la cocina. la huida. la escalada el arte de abrir puertas con ganzúas habilidad de campamento. Como encender una fogata.

todas esas habilidades las que Harry aprendió para poder sobrevivir como aquella vez que aprendió a escalar árboles para poder huir de Dudley y su pandilla o cuando los Dursley lo dejaron solo toda una noche y se hubiera muerto de hipotermia si no hubiera sido capaz de hacer una fogata.

Todas y cada habilidad cuales el le costado mucho dominar cortes. Quemaduras. Lagrimas. Sudor. Caídas. Moretones. Pero al fanal las domino y el sabia que probablemente podría dejar este lugar abandonado de dios. Con facilidad y nadie le extrañaría.

Pero Harry no lo hacia y era por esa maldita pequeña esperanza que había en el fondo del corazón que solo le que postergaba mi condena en este horrible lugar.

El sabía que era abusado. Y que probablemente si su situación se supiera Vernon podría fácilmente podría ir a la Cárcel pero Harry no se confiaba a cerca de las autoridades gracia al su tío llamándolo constantemente un delincuente o de los adultos que nunca movieron un dedo para ayudarlo sus pensamientos se movieron a su familia y a su "amado" tío.

Como odiaba a ese hombre. Esa casa. Esa familia. Ese pequeño barrio de ciudad.

La maldita fachada de normalidad que cubría todo privé date como un manto y impedía respirar a los que pensaban cosas distintas a lo "normal".

Hoy el estaba en esa misma encrucijada que tenía todos los días de tratar de soportar todo el abuso o huir o tratar de matarlos y siempre elegía el mismo camino estúpido e inocente. Que el no era.

Siempre elegía esa maldita ruta de intentar convencerse de que si perseverara e intentaba hacerlo mejor me empezarían a quererlo aunque sea solo un poquito. Que estúpido era. Que infantil era esa esperanza y en el fondo el sabía que nunca seria aceptado.

Pero el aún seguía a si tratando como si fuera a suceder alguna vez. El seguía intentando el todavía seguía los Dursley como un cachorro perdido a su dueño y el despreciaba eso de el pero no sabía como cambiarlo.

El Siempre estaba tratando de convérsese de no huir de ese pequeño barrio maldito o tratar de matar a esos monstruos que eran la desgracia de la humanidad.

No ellos no eran humanos ni merecían el nombre. Ellos eran demonios que se escondía con piel humana y falsas sonrisa al exterior pero eran tan podridos y falsos que adsorbían toda la felicidad e inocencia de los alrededores como una sanguijuela.

A veces se preguntaba por que valía la pena vivir.

El Casi los podía ver a la morsa con patas mostrando una sonrisa sádica junto con el caballo humano. Y el cerdo rubio los otros con sus propias sonrisas psicópatas.

Pero tal vez con la magia….

El desecho esos pensamientos antes de que fueran muy lejos ese tipo de pensamiento le conseguía muchos "castigos".

Pero aun así. Podía verlos a Esos malditos animales que era la familia dursley cada uno. Pensando los castigos que había echo y los que le podrían imponerle a el. Harry pensó con furia y afrento muy fuerte el puño anta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando tan fuerte que gotas de sangre empezaron a caer de su mano.

Harry fue a la puerta del armario con todavía con una mano furiosamente apretada estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para ir a cocinar a esas cosas Antes de que detuviera y miro hacia atrás mirando los pequeños libro posados en su derruida mesa de noche.

Y el supo que tenía que esconderlos quien sabía lo que harían los Dursley si encontraban los libros que tenían magia en ellos.

Ninguna de ellas terminaba bien para él. así se quedó pensando un segundo donde podría esconderlos ahora no tenía tiempo para hacer un buen escondite entonces a si que porque no los puso debajo de la cama los dursleys no revisaban allí muy seguido debido a las arañas.

el decidió que era una buena idea y los puso allí lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo cuando fuera lo suficientemente hábil en re_equip los pondría en su dimensión de bolsillo se prometió.

Luego fue lo mas rápido que pudo sin correr a la cocina y fue a hacer el desayuno como costumbre paso al lado del comedor que básicamente tenia una Cocina. una mes, cuadrada, dolorosamente impecable, con un televisor de pantalla plana relativamente grande.

se encontró brevemente con la tía petunia se miraron a los ojos por un momento y ella le dio una de sus famosas miradas de muerte. El siguió su camino ignorando el par de ojos que le seguían con la mirada.

Harry odiaba profundamente esa mirada llena de odio Decepción. Suficiencia y curiosamente un poco de temor. Esa mirada que tenia siempre en su cara de caballo en esos horribles ojos azules opaco. que estaba cada vez que ella lo veía. Y el la despreciaba por eso.

El siguió caminando y llego a la cocina Sin decir una palabra saco el sartén huevos tocino y unas tostadas prendió la cocina y puso el huevo y los tocinos en el surten metió las tostadas en la tostadora y luego de la nevera saco una jarra de jugo de naranja y la llevo a la mesa luego dio vuelta el tocino y saco las tostadas ya echas y puso unas nuevas.

y a si empezó la monotonía de todos los días el termino el miserable desayuno de los Dursley puso todo en la mesa.

en unos segundos el caballo la ballena y el cerdo rubio entraron y se pusieron a comer a montones Como asquerosos animales.

Dudley y Vernon básicamente se lanzaros sobre su comía y empezaron a "comer" mas vienen aspirar la comida casi sin utilizar los cubiertos y en su mayoría usando la boca ignorando los cubierto abriendo y cerrándola la boca como un animal. Totalmente ignorando la comida que caía en sus ropas o como su nariz se plegó exactamente como la de un cerdo. En resumen parecían puercos comiendo basura en una granja.

A pesar de haber visto esa escena miles de veces antes la nariz de Harry se contrajo de disgusto pero para que no lo notaran el mordisqueo su tostada quemada luego comió su medio tocino y se tomo un baso con agua.

por ultimo se levanto fue a su armario y saco su destruida mochila antes de Dudley.

Y paso por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Y fue caminando a la escuela primaria.

por el camino el joven reflexiono a cerca de fairy tail y la magia claramente existía y en la tenia anoche había demostrado eso.

Pero porque los libros habían aparecido sin más por que estaban en una luz plateada Harry se preguntaba.

Pero la mente de harry mente empezó a divagar y el empezó a mirar a los personajes y las magia antes de que un pensamiento lo detuvo por completo.

¿Quieres hacerte fuerte? Había preguntado la carta y si el quería. lo quería mucho con todo su ser. pero para que quería ser fuerte.

_Para huir de los Dursley _ le dio una voz en la cabeza que sonaba como la voz femenina que había escuchado ayer _ tienes que hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte para poder huir y jamás volver y asegurarte de que nadie nunca te vuelva a hacer daño.

A Harry le pareció muy bien estuvo muy bien si hacía eso ya nadie tenía por qué hacerle daño de nuevo a punto de estar de acuerdo cuando.

no es necesario _ otra voz en la cabeza se sumo a la conversación. la voz no sonaba como la suya. Sonaba masculina y curiosamente un poco serpentina. e inspiraba confianza instantáneamente su nariz de lleno de olor a rosas _ no es necesario nada de eso no tienes por que hacerte fuerte tu muy bien sabes que tus tíos te adoran y ellos se sentirían tristes de que te fueras tu no quieres hacerlos tristes verdad Harry_ pregunto la voz en un tono de reproche que inspiraba confianza.

la cabeza de Harry se nublo _ sí el los quería hacer…no el… l…él no quería…. él quería huir…. O no él no quería… un dolor de cabeza lo invadió era como le estuvieran abriendo la cabeza con una espada al rojo vivo.

el cayo al asfalto con la rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza con toda sus fuerzas pero el dolor empeoro mas y mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos_ has que pare_ grito en su cabeza.

Entonces la voz que era vagamente masculina y serpentina hablo_ quieres que pare_ la voz parecía casi divertida con su dolor y la nariz de Harry se lleno de un olor nauseabundo _ ríndete _ la voz le espeto_ para de luchar de una vez. te Hare olvidar todo sobre esos malditos libros de fairy tail como si hubiera sido un sueño y todo volverá a la normalidad como debe ser tu nunca aprenderás esa magia peligrosa y yo podré seguir existiendo no quieres eso Harry_ dijo en un tono seductor y que desprendía confianza.

Ante esto los ojos de Harry se abrieron a Pesar del dolor el logro hacer algún pensamiento coherente_ abandonar fairy tail_ pensó con incredulidad como la paginas del libro pasaron por su cabeza los sentimientos y el descubrimiento de la magia todo a causa del pequeños libros que en una sola noche cambiaron su vida.

Si Abandonara fairy tail todo su descubrimiento de la magia se iría y tal vez nunca lo recuperara y mas importante. Esa sensación de familia que daba los libros los sentimientos de los personajes tanto buenos como malos. Todo esas cosas fueron parpadearon por su cabeza y supo que no podía hacerlo seria como arrancar una parte de el.

No _ dijo en voz alta con todos sus sentimientos que estaban en ellos en eso libros los que le dieron una cosa que el nunca tubo de verdad esperanza. Poniéndolo todo cada emoción reprimida por los años de abuso y los sentimientos que le daban los pequeños libros.

el se deshizo de todo su odio. su amor. Su felicidad su temor todas sus emociones y el las poniéndolas en su voz_ me niego no voy a abandonar esta nueva esperanza _dijo como sus ojos se abrieron de repente_ voy a hacerme fuerte y superar al los Dursley _ rugió en su mente.

La voz dio algo parecido a un chillido de temor y dolor antes de desaparecer y junto con ella se fue el putrefacto olor y todo el dolor de cabeza de Harry.

Harry se lavando vacilante y estiro el cuello hacia a arriba mirado en el cielo azul. el se sentía diferente. Más…liberado y ligero como si se hubiera desasido de un peso que no sabía que tenía.

El vio como una nube gris oscura rápidamente se alego en el horizonte y con ella se fue toda esperanza de hacer que los Dursley lo quieran como familia..

Mientras que en cielo aparecerían nuevas nubes. El futuro mago ahora tenía otros sueños.

Eran de ser un gran mago como los de fairy tail. y mas importante ser libre y feliz como era el cielo y el sol en estos momentos.

Harry bajo la mirada a la calle y se quedo mirado fijamente el asfalto por algunos segundos antes de comprender que estaba en otra encrucijada Podría volver a la escuela y pretender que nada habría pasado pero el sabia que simplemente no podía.

Algo en el había cambiado mucho y si lo hacia el estaría haciendo lo que esa voz malvada quería.

O podría ir y convertirse en un gran mago como los de fairy tail.

Ahora él tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer.

el tenia la cabeza clara como el cristal.

Esto era la libertad el poder a elegir y a Harry le gustaba.

Harry tiro la mochila al la calle antes de volverse el tenia mucho entrenamiento por delatante si quería lograr sus metas a pesar que una parte de el sabia que su vida nunca seria fácil a pesar que el sabia que tendría muchos problemas en el futuro tal vez incluso enemigos y rivales. Pero también de alguna manera sabia que tendría amigos con cuales superar todos esos obstáculos. Todo era emocionante y de miedo a la vez.

A pesar de todo esto Harry sonrío. Y esa fue su primera sonrisa real desde que el llego a los Dursley ese fatídico día de Halloween.

Harry de repente echo a correr con todas sus fuerza a ese lugar que tenia en mente para entrenar después de todo tenía mucho por delante con la sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro sin importarle los Dursley o lo que pensarían los vecinos al verlo correr a la dirección opuesta de la escuela.

Cierto que probablemente tendría mucha oscuridad en el futuro pero esos momentos felices... eran los que importaban.

Y así terminaría el prologo y empezaría el primer capitulo en la historia del joven mago que perdió a sus padres a una edad temprana. Se levanto por las manos oscuras del abuso y la desesperación y finalmente encontró una luz a raíz de de diez pequeñas cosas que en una noche cambio su vida para siempre

_ _Esta historia continuara_ __-__

 **También tengo que admitir que cuando escribí esto una parte de mi incluso se emociono por cierto requip es su primera magia cual le gustaría que fuera la siguiente mis opciones son**

 **Dragón slayer**

 **Devil slayer**

 **Magia elemental**

 **Veré cual es la mejor y luego la elegiré aunque ustedes pueden opinar sobre la próxima magia de harry**

 **Para los que se pregunten por que ice pintar tan mal a Dumbledore es porque mientras que lo respeto por ser un buen hombre en algunos sentidos. lo veo como un viejo manipulador cierto con buenas intenciones pero un manipulador a fin y a cuentas.**

 **la manipulación es mala en todo sentido quita la libertad de una persona haciéndola hacer lo que quieres y no lo que ellos piensan**

 **yo he leído todos los libros en el libro final Dumbledore dice que Harry era un cerdo al matadero eso mato mi buena resolución de Dumbledore y me hizo releer los libros y luego no me pude creer todas las cosas que me falte si no me crees que Dumbledore es manipulador relee los libros con esa perspectiva estoy seguro de que te vas a llevar una sorpresa y si no esta es solo mi opinión solo la comparto**

 **Para los que se pregunta quién es la voz de la mujer que habla en la mente de Harry y llama la atención a mavis se explicara en capítulos siguientes y si no. es la protección de sangre ayudada con la magia de Harry junto con otra cosa. Mando algo así como llamada de auxilio a alguien en este caso mavis para que le devolvieran la esperanza a Harry es algo así como una bengala de energía mágica para llamar la atención de una ser de poder bondadoso.**

 **Bueno esa es mi explicación espero que ayudase a entender mejor la historia**

 **Con esa nota Percy morgesten se despide**


	4. Chapter 4:con una sonrisa en tu rostro

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece ni fairy tail ni Harry Potter todo pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo tres: pelea a muerte… ¿con una morsa y un caballo?.**

 **Este capitulo será el mas largo que jamás habré hecho ku_ku_ku y terminaremos con el "arco" de los dudleys en el siguiente capitulo ,sin embargo es probable que tarde un rato en que lo haya subido.** **Le estuve dando varias vueltas a cual será la segunda magia de harry y hay una que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, la segunda magia de harry sera… dragon slayer del infierno. no será una combinación de devil slayer y dragon slayer magic. Mas bien sera como las llamas que Jellal le da a Natsu en el arco de oración seis las que estaban cargadas con los pecados de Jellal. será algo mas o menos así.**

 **Hay una advertencia en este capitulo probablemente haya muchas malas palabras es para canalizar la personalidad de dante en Harry.**

 **Gracias** xAyarix y minato scarlet **por sus comentarios y a los demás que dieron favoritos supongo** **que a ellos les están empezando a gustar mi historia … se los agradezco mucho voy a poner todo mi empeño en este capítulo.**

 **Otra cosa, en el capítulo habrá un gran cambio de apariencia de harry y en el siguiente el cambio de nombre. Podrían decirme si lo estoy haciendo bien. soy un poco nuevo en esto.**

 **Ha y una cosa mas tengo una idea para tirar un poco de efecto mariposa y darle el perfecto rival a Harry así tendrá otra motivación para hacerse más fuerte. Tendrán unos cuantos detalles de quien será al final de este capitulo y si no en el siguiente si quieren pueden aportar sus ideas todas son bienvenidas.**

 **Con eso vamos al capitulo** **Harry pov**

_seis…siete._ conto Harry mientras hacía flexiones y con sus casi inexistentes musculos tensados al máximo, Con la cara roja y perlada de sudor deslizándose por la cara. Apretando los dientes de esfuerzo y el sudor humedeciendo sus gafas_…ocho_ logró terminar antes de desplomarse en la hierba.

Exhausto el logro levantarse con sus músculos gimiendo en protesta apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas estuvo así unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no se le iban a salir los pulmones por la boca se terminó de levantar con esfuerzo.

Luego volvió a mirar el claro que había sido su lugar de entrenamiento durante ya dos semanas, era un claro que estaba en un parque cercano que limitaba con un pequeño bosque y el pequeño arroyo de Surrey que conectaba mas adelante con el rio Támesis.

Este lugar en si era el límite entre el parque y el bosque era un lugar bastante sencillo era un circulo de hierba rodeado de árboles con un pequeño conjunto de rocas lo suficiente como para que alguien se pudiera sentar en el, no muy lejos había un pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba de nuevo al parque.

Curiosamente muy raramente alguien pasaba por allí a pesar de que el claro era muy hermoso con flores de intensos colores a los lados de los árboles. Algunas mariposas revoloteando en el cielo y la hierba muy corta y de un verde brillante ciertamente muchas personas les encantarían la vista en especial en un día de primavera soleado como hoy. Incluso si algunos rayos naranjas de sol empezaron a salir por el atardecer.

Pero eso no era por lo que Harry lo había escogido, el lo había elegido porque ese lugar era perfecto para entrenar fuera de las miradas indiscretas, además de que casi nunca iba nadie allí era muy espacioso con una fácil huida en caso de que Dudley se decidiera a hacer una "Harry caza". Además como casi nadie conocía el lugar le daba una ventaja para poder practicar su magia y si alguien finalmente lo encontraba entrenando podría fácilmente solo decirles que estaba en una clase de boxeo o algo asi.

Harry había aprendido hace mucho que si no afecta directamente a la gente, no le importaría a nadie lo que hacías en lo más mínimo.

En resumen fue el lugar perfecto para entrenar.

Justo lo que Harry estaba haciendo ahora. _…_muy… bien_ … pensó entre jadeos de cansancio _... _ahora… voy a practicar la magia__ el pensó incorporándose lentamente. Moviéndose lentamente fue hasta la gran piedra y se sentó en ella. Después agarro una piedra más pequeña que había cerca. Luego empezó a concentrarse unos minutos para llamar a su magia y para enviar la piedra a su dimensión de bolsillo. Su magia acudió a su llamado y un circulo mágico rojo escarlata apareció en su mano luego procedió a intentar enviar la piedra a su espacio re_equip. Como todos los días desde la semana pasada.

Estas dos semanas se habían trasformado en una extraña rutina, levantarse, comer el misero desayuno que los dursley le darían, hacer las tareas, ir al parque, entrenar su cuerpo y su magia hasta caer de agotamiento. Descansar, comer algo de almuerzo, hacer tareas de los dursley volver a entrenar hasta el agotamiento físico y mágico, comer la cena, ir al armario y finalmente dormir. a continuación repetir.

En estas semanas había empujado su cuerpo y su magia hasta sus límites. Y apenas había habido progreso no es que no hubiera ninguno su magia era mucho mas fácil de invocar y ahora solo necesitaba tres minutos de concentración para lograr su llamado. También por haber entrenado su magia tan seguido había logrado aumentar sus reservas mágicas un poquito. Por lo que ya casi había logrado re_equipar la pequeña piedra.

Todos esos eran pequeños progresos pero le decían que con cada paso sin importar lo pequeño que fuera lo estaba logrando y se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico mago.

Pero por otro lado su cuerpo no estaba yendo tan bien como su magia. Lo estaba entrenando tan duro, pero hasta ahora no podía ver ningún progreso aunque solo habían pasado dos semanas. Pero el había esperado hacer ya algún progreso. Así que el día anterior fue a la biblioteca en busca de consejos para ayudar a entrenar su cuerpo.

A través de los libros se había enterado de que aparte de tener un buen ejercicio. Una buena alimentación ayudaría mucho y le Daria mas energía para ejercitar. El problema es que los dursley no iban a darme mas comida incluso si el propio dios se los exigía. Lo que le dejaba una opción de robarles la comida a los dursley. Esta idea era muy peligrosa ya que si ellos lo encontrarían el castigo muy probablemente seria mucho peor que los habituales y si lo encontraban haciendo magia el solo podía imaginar la tortura que esos monstruos le pondrían.

Por alguna razón el peligro evidente hacia la idea mucho mas atrayente, el sonrío y exclamo a la nada _ ¡voy a conseguir la comida jackpot!_ se prometió alzando el puño en alto entusiasmado. Antes de caer al suelo casi desmayado por agotamiento mágico.

Mientras el estaba desplomado completamente en el suelo con la cabeza mirando al cielo y los brazos extendidos completamente en el suelo. Sus reservas mágicas completamente agotadas su cabeza lentamente se movió a su brazo izquierdo su mirada se dirigió hacia su mano izquierda sintiendo algo raro en el peso de la piedra o mejor dicho la falta de peso en su mano lentamente casi demasiado lento su mano se abrió revelando. Una mano vacía.

El lo había logrado. Finalmente consiguió re_equipar por primera vez. Logro hacer el primer gran paso en la magia. Una sonrisa lentamente se extendida por su cara. Antes de que una risa eufórica salio de imprevisto de su boca. Luego otra. Antes de que entalle en una carcajada eufórica en toda regla sus risas parecieron resonar en el claro antes de desaparecer.

El lentamente se logro sentar con la espalda apoyada en la roca sonriendo todo el rato mirando la nada y pensado en el futuro brillante que le espera y en la posibilidades, ahora ya no tendría que morirse de hambre podría reequipar la comida a su dimensión de bolsillo. Su tesoro Sus preciosos libros de fairy tail ya no tendrían riesgo de ser destruidos por los dursleys no los podrían encontrar su propia dimensión personal. Su vida solo con un logro se había hecho significativamente mas fácil en cuestión de segundos.

Así se quedo pensado alegremente en las posibilidades de su logro durante un buen rato y solo se detuvo cuando finalmente llego la hora de volver a su prisión con sus carceleros ya con la luna bien alta en el cielo. El suspiro pesadamente. Y se puso en marcha más animado que de costumbre.

Cuando llego al numero cuatro de privet drive finalmente el se paro ante el umbral del patio delantero de su infierno cuidadosamente abrió la puerta sin contemplaciones y luego cerro la puerta tras de si.

Mientras el empezó a caminar hacia el armario y llegando la puerta con su mano fuertemente en el pomo de la puerta. Antes de abrir la entrada al armario su mirada se fue hacia atrás a la sala y miro las tres siluetas de personas iluminada por el resplandor de la televisión, parecía que la familia Dursley estaban viendo alguna película todos parecían felices como familia o lo aparentaban.

Pero el sabia que en realidad no era así. Tal vez nunca fue y quizás nunca será.

Era como si estuvieran obligados a aparentar ser familia para mantener toda fachada de normalidad a toda costa.

Por ejemplo petunia y Vernon mimaban increíblemente a Dudley y el medio entendía por que Dudley era tan malo con las demás personas y era culpa de sus padres y no del chico.

Pero en realidad nunca había visto a los padres de Dudley preocuparse por el genuinamente por el ,como a menudo veía en los padres de los otros chicos. Nunca le dijeron que lo querían, nunca lo abrazarían, lo besarían o lo felicitarían, cuando rara vez hizo algo bien. Solo era una especie de círculo de pedir y recibir. Nada más y nada menos. No había nada familiar en eso.

Con petunia y Vernon pasaba algo similar.

Vernon y petunia jamás se hablaron en publico en la casa hablaban bastante pero era mas bien conversaciones de conocidos en vez de casados. Después de cada conversación ellos volvían a sus cosas sin importarle nada de lo que el otro había dicho. el nunca los había visto tomarse de la mano cariñosamente, abrazarse y dios no lo quiera. Besarse como a menudo el vio en las parejas. Era casi como si estuvieran fingiendo para parecer la familia perfecta que ellos creían que eran.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo engañaba a el. Ninguna de sus artimañas jamás lo cegaría de la verdad . No ahora que sabia que era un mago por lo menos.

Con una ultima mirada a la supuesta "familia" yo moví el picaporte de la puerta de la alacena y entro adentro ,se acostó en su cama. Y se quedo así un rato perdido en sus pensamientos y esperando a que los Dursley se terminaran de dormir estuvo un buen rato así esperando y pensando y cuando el estubo seguro de que nadie repentinamente entraría en su armario. El miro su mano derecha y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

 __Magia pensó__ todavía maravillado por su descubrimiento. Su poder ya había casi conseguido convertirse en una constante en su vida. Le encantaba la magia y rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en su vida. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a la magia. Y la sola idea de perderla le daba pesadillas.

En estos dos semanas había tenido sueños en los que despertaba repentinamente en el armario para descubrir que no podía sentir su poder los libros no existían, fairy tail no existía. Que toda la magia en realidad había sido un simple sueño que se había esfumado. su única esperanza destrozada. Por ultimo se sentía cayendo en un agujero interminable de soledad y desesperanza y cuando la sensación de que todo sus sueños y su mundo se rompían en millones de pedazos para disolverse en la nada. Al final Se despertaba. Pero todavía persistía la sensación de caer.

Todavía se despertaba con un sudor frío en la noche y miedo en su corazón.

Pero le recordaba que todavía no podía dar por sentado nada. Desde que era pequeño se le enseño que tenía que trabajar para mantener lo poco que era suyo y que me condenen si iba a dejar que su magia se perdiera para siempre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despegar sus pensamientos miro su mano y lentamente dejo a su magia se acumule, inmediatamente un circulo rojo escarlata apareció en su mano concentrándose profundamente en hacer lo opuesto a lo que había estado haciendo en las dos semanas. Además asegurándose de mantener un flujo constante de magia y espero contando los segundos.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Seis…

Siete…

Ocho…

Nueve…

Y finalmente paso, la piedra que había logrado finalmente empezó a parpadear en su mano. Sin embargo Su magia se estaba empezando a agotar con un ultimo esfuerzo puso lo ultimo de su magia. Y el peso familiar de la piedra estaba finalmente en su mano. El miro curioso la piedra. Extraerla de su dimensión de bolsillo había sido rápido Casi demasiado rápido y considerando que no estaba al borde del colapso solo pudo suponer que sacar cosas de su dimensión de bolsillo costaba mucha menos magia que poner algo allí.

El suspiro con cansancio antes de quedarse dormido instantáneamente.

Time skips **(el capitulo seria muy aburrido y largo si lo pongo todo junto por lo que decidí hacer time skips medianamente largos de los siguientes seis meses del el entrenamiento de Harry entre otras cosas es un poco flojo pero verán mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El se ve así mismo unas semanas después haciendo el desayuno Vernon le estaba culpado por tener una jornada mala de trabajo.

me golpea en la barbilla levantándome un poco en el aire antes de que caiga al suelo, no digo ni una palabra y petunia y Dudley no comentan nada yo los miro a los tres Con ojos calculadores por un momento se estremecen casi parecen tener miedo pero rápidamente esa expresión se borra de sus caras. Y vuelven a su desayuno y Vernon vuelve a sentarse en la silla y vuelve a comer como cerdo que es.

El se va rápidamente de la sala para dejar que ellos coman.

Se estaba haciendo mas fuerte y el ya sabía que ahora yo era mucho mas fuerte. Pero todavía le faltaba mucho para salir de allí.

 __ por ahora yo me conformare con pequeñas victorias_ El pensó sonriendo._ Y luego Saque algo del bolsillo de mi pantalón revelando una pequeña manzana.

Puede que para muchos no signifique nada una simple manzana pero para el esto significaba mucho, significa el comienzo de su rebelión con los Dursleys ahora que podía reequipar objetos pequeños finalmente tendría comidas balanceadas y la energía para intensificar su entrenamiento por no hablar de que esta era una forma de devolverles todos esos años de sufrimiento y que si lo culpaban a el no podían probar nada. Por que toda la comida estaría mi dimensión de bolsillo la que ellos ni siquiera podían percibir.

El salio de la casa con los labios arqueándose hacia arriba ligeramente y fue caminando hacia su lugar de entrenamiento y finalmente acerco la manzana a su boca y le dio un mordisco. El sabor a rebelión era… dulce.

A partir de ese día Harry estaría robándoles diversas comidas y cada vez mas grandes y en mayores cantidades a los dursleys y cuando ellos finalmente lo notaran el les dejaría comprobar todas sus cosas , cuando ellos no encontraran nada volverian con unas expresiones frustradas que siempre incluso en años posteriores le traerían una sonrisa de complicidad en su cara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Este es un libro de artes marciales_. Le pregunto al señor mostrando un libro de encuadernación verde con alguien haciendo una posición de karate.

El que estaba cuidando de la biblioteca hoy. Aparentaba unos veinticinco, Tenía pelo rubio aburrido, gafas cuadradas y se veía que tenia el físico que normalmente tenían los nadadores, llevaba puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones Jeans su piel estaba muy pálida incluso para alguien que vivía en Inglaterra.

Actualmente estaba leyendo algún libro de se llamó Kama Sutra y curiosamente le estaba saliendo sangre con la nariz al tiempo que reía perversamente por lo bajo. Lo que confundido a Harry ya que no sabía como un libro podría hacer eso. **(No pude resistirme simplemente no pude).**

El tipo lenta y perezosamente levanto la mirada de su libro rebelando unos ojos de color gris oscuro como cuando estaba a punto de llover. El miro el libro que tenia en manos antes de decir_ es un libro de karate en una de las muchas artes marciales _. Explico.

_de verdad viejo… te importaría si me lo llevo_ dijo con un poco de entusiasmo con eso finalmente podría aprender a defenderse de Dudley y su pandilla.

_no soy tan viejo_ se quejo infantilmente el bibliotecario luego pareció pensarlo por unos momentos antes de decir_ maa maa_ dijo haciendo el signo de la paz_ no veo daño alguno en dártelo después de todo tenemos una copia en la bodega.

No se necesitó decir más nada antes de que el saliera disparado de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que gritaba_ gracias viejo_.

El bibliotecario lo observo por lo bajo antes de mascullar algo sobre niños energéticos antes de volver a su lectura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Al día siguiente_ _…_ Harry estaba en su campo de entrenamiento golpeando un árbol con sus puños y piernas en las posturas o katas de su libro para practicar el karate. El siguió así dúrate un rato practicando las posturas y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápidamente que pudo. Un dolor empezó lentamente aumentar en sus nudillos y sus piernas termino al final del día jadeando profundamente.

Finalmente vio que sus nudillos estaban muy lastimados y sangraban sus piernas están muy doloridas , llenas de raspones y un poco de sangre creyendo que era suficiente por hoy trato de mover las piernas y eso dolió mucho. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo intento golpear al árbol de nuevo solo para que sus ojos pierdan totalmente su foco y ver todo en un borrón de color antes de que sus piernas se doblaran el cayo de repente al césped desmayado su ultimo pensamiento consiente era __ realmente soy patético__ pensó deprimido. Antes de desmayarse del todo.

Cuando recupero la conciencia lo primero que noto es que era de noche lo segundo que noto era que no se podía mover por el dolor de sus músculos.

Viendo que si no hacía algo no se podría mover en un rato , luego los durdleys lo castigarían y no podría entrenar. Harry uso un pequeño truco que había aprendido hace poco en su entrenamiento llamo a su magia para reforzar sus músculos y hacerlos más fuertes y durables esto pareció adormecer más el dolor y ahora estaba seguro de que el podía empezar a moverse, lentamente hizo su camino a hacia la casa de los durdleys.

Esta rutina poco a poco se haría más y más familiar para el junto con su entrenamiento. Las posturas se hicieron más familiares gracias a la memoria muscular y su movimientos eran cada vez más fluidos y más rápidos, pronto se encontró disfrutando de hacer las posturas de karate y fingir luchar con un oponente invisible.

También le había pedido al señor que le diera unos libros sobre idioma japonés ya que se había dado cuenta de que muchos de los símbolos de fairy tail eran en realidad letras japonesas

. Pero todavía no era un experto en ninguna de las dos cosas probablemente todavía era un principiante para esas cosas le faltaba mucho para dominarlas. También para poder salir de ese lugar. Todavía tenía que hacerse más fuerte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _Semanas después_

Harry volvía a estar en su campo de entrenamiento. El verano finalmente había empezado y ya hacía más calor Harry sudaba profundamente pero se obligó a continuar. el llamo a su magia que acudió en un segundo,ahora él podía llamar a su magia instantáneamente por lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su magia y su flujo. ahora siempre la podía sentir bajo su piel deseando ser usada.

Él puso magia en sus manos y se concentró por unos segundo antes de que _re-equipar_ grito Harry sosteniendo dos rocas en ambas manos mientras que círculos mágicos escarlatas giraban por encima de las rocas. En cuestión de seis segundos ambas piedras desaparecieron en su dimensión de bolsillo.

Sus piernas temblaban profundamente. Jadeaba ruidosamente y Sudaba profundamente. Su magia estaba muy agotada y puntos negros bailaban en su visión pero se obligó a enfocarse, tratando de regular su respiración y luego de unos treinta segundos volvió a llamar a su magia y se concentró.

_Ex-equipar_ exclamo de nuevo los círculos mágicos escarlatas aparecieron en sus manos y las imágenes de las piedras empezaron a parpadear en sus manos al cabo de cinco segundos ambas piedras estaban de nuevo en sus manos.

A continuación cayo en el césped y se desmayó de agotamiento mágico.

Harry seguiría haciendo esto por los meses siguientes aumentado sus reservas mágicas y su habilidad en re-equipar ambas cada vez mayor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _días después_

Estaba en la casa de los dursleys estaba de compras de algún juego de video o algo así, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era esto.

_¡es cada vez más rojo!_ exclamo mirándose el pelo en el espejo del baño. Lo había notado unas semanas atrás en el reflejo de un poco de agua que estaba tomando pero el no había pensado que estaba tan mal hasta que se volvió a mirar.

Ok la mayor de su pelo todavía estaba negro hasta un poco mas allá de de las raíces y las puntas era de un color rojo oscuro pero parecía cada vez mas brillante no solo eso sino que se estaba haciendo un poco mas desordenado pero en forma de picos como lo de Natsu, grey, Loki, jellal la forma que parecía que su pelo estaba empezando a desafiar la gravedad.

No solo eran su pelo, su cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar…bueno en su mayoría era por la combinación de ejercicio y una dieta mas balanceada. su cuerpo ahora tenía sus músculo ligeramente marcados en su cuerpo infantil **(tiene los musculo marcados como los que tiene Natsu de niño solo que un poco menos visibles)** y piel tenia un aspecto mas saludable y había ganado unos kilos por lo que ya no parecía un muerto de hambre no solo eso sino que había crecido en tamaño mucho y parecía mucho mas maduro por lo aparentaba que tenia once quizá doce en vez de nueve el hecho de que no tenia grasa de bebe ayudaba bastante en su aspecto un poco mayor. Su cicatriz por fin parecía empezar a curarse muy lentamente para una cicatriz normal pero estaba curándose.

Sus ojos… bueno sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos ,pero cada vez estaba viendo mejor, hace unos días había notado que casi no las necesitaba mas a los anteojos todavía las necesitaba solo para leer y enfocarse en cosas pequeñas pero por lo demás estaba viendo perfectamente lo que le gusto a Harry ya que pensó que le daba mas estilo y solo podía esperar a que con el tiempo se ponga mejor.

Ciertamente desde que descubrió la magia la vida es buena.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Semanas más tarde

Estaba en una tienda para finalmente comprar algo de ropa con el dinero que había tomado "prestado" de los dursleys. En realidad eran lo ahorros de Dudley que había re-equipado y luego descubierto que el cerdo teñía 7.500 libras ahorradas y como el nunca comprobaba cuanto dinero tenia allí simplemente lo ponía y luego se olvidada. Nadie hubiera imaginado que el entre todas las personas tenia un hábito de ahorro.

El interior era bastante agradable a pesar de toda la ropa, después de observar decidió por varios conjuntos de un mismo estilo luego se acercó al mostrador.

_Me gustaría llevarme estos_ dijo sosteniendo mostrándole ocho conjuntos iguales que eran una chaqueta larga con una bandera de la Unión Británica cosido en su brazo izquierdo y tenia una tonalidad negra por fuera y rojiza por dentro, una camiseta gris sin mangas, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos jeans oscuros, ropa interior, unas botas negras militares, y un único collar de cristal rojo que le había llamado la atención, con un cordón de cuero trenzado en forma de escamas y una pequeña anilla de plata para sostener la piedra. **(es básicamente la ropa de dmc devil may cry).**

La señora distraída mente le dijo el precio. El pago y luego se fue caminando a su campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llego inmediatamente se sentó en su roca con varias bolsas que contenían la ropa y luego lentamente saco cada conjunto y lo re_equipo parado varias veces para recuperar la magia, luego cuando toda la ropa estaba en su dimensión de bolsillo dijo sonriendo_ es hora de probar algo nuevo re_equipar dijo al tiempo que un gran circulo mágico escarlata apareció sobre su cabeza y todo su cuerpo destello en plata brillante como la luna. Al cabo de quince segundos Harry volvió a aparecer jadeando profundamente con un conjunto de su nueva ropa.

Sonrió con cansancio y dijo_ solo unos meses más_ antes de volver a su entrenamiento. solo _Unos meses después._ **(** **el ultimo time skip)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** _( **primer y tecer pov)**_

Ya era el fin del verano, el otoño empezaba, las hojas estaban cayendo de los árboles y hacia cada vez más frio.

Era un día nublado, las nubes estaban muy oscuras y parecía que podría llover en cualquier momento.

Harry estaba sentado en la roca. Vestido con la ropa que había comprado hace unos meses atrás lo que el ahora llamaba su atuendo habitual se había dejado crecer el pelo bastante y ya estaba con forma de picos casi totalmentre y en su mayoría era de color rojo , las partes que seguían negras parecían rojo oscuro en vez de verdadero negro, además los lugares que estaba de color rojo antes ,se estaban haciendo mas brillante llegando a rojo escarlata y ya no necesitaba gafas.

se había ido de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento todo era normal todo estaba bien.

Un ruido le llamo la atención su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente no había venido nadie en meses por que habría de ir alguien a ese lugar. El ruido venia de unos arbustos después cinco personas salieron de imprevisto de los arbustos y lamentablemente Harry las reconoció. Eran Dudley y su pandilla. Ellos no habían cambiado nada. Parecían los mismos matones gordos de siempre con Dudley a la cabeza sonreían arrogante mente y lo miraban a el.

Dudley se adelanto tenia la ropa desarreglada y un brillo sádico en sus ojos y _el…_había engordado mas aun si era posible"._ Pensó_ distraída mente con cara de palo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y bajo' de la roca al césped. ya sabia que esa cantidad de peso no era saludable para nadie.

Dudley sonrío arrogantemente _ mira tenemos al freak vamos hacer Harry caza _ viboreo maliciosamente y con una voz estupita y sus imbéciles amigos por detrás se rieron.

Yo los mire fijamente en silencio y la verdad es que no estaba impresionado o asustado y él se dio cuenta de que estaba simplemente...apático. No le importaba un bledo los que les pasara ha ellos no eran sus amigos, ni eran nada ni nadie para el. A su parecer eran solo desconocidos. Unos rostros más en la multitud de personas.

Quizá el Harry de hace unos meses podría haber tenido miedo y tratado de esconderse pero ese Harry estaba muerto y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra así que no iba a dejar que una banda de imbéciles me hiera con palabras como habría hecho antes, por que para el ahora ellos no eran nada ahora en sus ojos no eran más que un grupo de matones y el era un mago. Lentamente moviste tu pierna izquierda hacia atrás y te preparaste para luchar.

 __ Finalmente podré devolverle todo el "amor" que me ha dado_ __pensó y_ sonrió internamente

Luego miro' a los ojos a Dudley con voluntad de acero_ que estas mirando culo gordo_ dijo con una voz arrogante para fastidiar a Dudley y su pandilla.

Eso pareció hacer el truco, su rostro se torció de furia y grito_ a por el_ dijo lanzándose hacia mí con sus puños en alto y con toda la velocidad que sus piernas regordetas le permitían.

Que es lo que yo hice… espere.

 __ Más cerca_ _Uno… dos… __ _pensé_ Dudley se acercaba._ _y tres pensó __ moviendo su cuerpo rápidamente para evitar a Dudley que paso de largo justo en frente de el, casi instantáneamente puso magia en su pierna izquierda y la alzo' al mismo tiempo giro su cuerpo dándole un buena patada en el costado derecho de la espalda de Dudley después se puso en la misma posición en la que estaba antes. La patada lo envió al suelo unos metros detrás de mi.

Lo oyó llorar y maldecirlo en voz alta pero a el no le importaba sabia que no le había hecho demasiado daño… seguramente, El tenía la costumbre de exagerar todo y ademas no era como si le hubiera golpeado con toda la fuerza que el tenia ,toda la grasa en su cuerpo también debió de amortiguar el golpe así que en realidad no importaba.

Fije mi mirada en los "amigos" de Dudley y vi. Que estaban estupefactos al que el "freak" podía defenderse.

Así que les sonrió levanto su mano_ así que ¿¡quién quiere ser el mayor culo gordo, perdedor de Surrey ?¡ _ exclame con mi voz presumida y asiendo el signo universal de ven aquí con la mano.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Todos ellos de repente enrojecieron y dos cargaron contra el mientras que los otros dos se quedaron mirandolo con cautela. Los que venían a por el se acercaban rápido Pero Harry estaba listo se tenso en la espera. El mundo casi pareció ralentizarse al mismo tiempo que el feo numero uno trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero lo bloqueo con su antebrazo y luego rápidamente le dio un golpe con su rodilla en su estomago haciendo que escupa un poco y se incline hacia delante luego le dio un buen puñetazo en el mentón con fuerza haciendo que se levante del suelo unos centímetros y a continuación le dio una patada con mi pierna derecha mientras el todavía estaba en el aire empujándolo unos centímetros antes de caer al suelo totalmente fuera del combate.

Ve un puño que va hacia el por el por el rabillo de su ojo haciendo que Salte ligeramente hacia atrás esquivando y con un movimiento rápido agarro su brazo todavía extendido ,(del feo numero dos) con ambas manos y poniendo magia en los músculos de sus brazos lo levanto por enzima de su cabeza con esfuerzo mientras el gruño por lo bajo antes de que lo tire con rapidez al feo numero tres que no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el feo numero dos que se estrello' contra el feo numero tres haciendo que este se caiga y luego ambos se derrumbaron fuera de combate. Miro al feo numero cuatro que parecía congelado de miedo.

Lo miro _ ¡felicidades ganaste¡ _ dije con sarcasmo y con la misma voz arrogante de antes me acerco lentamente mirado totalmente relajado poniendo mis manos en el bolsillos como si no hubiera acabado de golpear a tres chicos como si fueran nada.

Me acerque un poco más. Haciendo que el se encoja de miedo. Lo que me hizo verlo finalmente por un segundo y por ese misero segundo me pareció ver un chico escuálido con pelo negro desordenado, lentes, ropa demasiado grande para el y ojos verdes mirándome con miedo sobreponiéndose sobre la imagen del matón haciendo que se me encoja el corazón y en ese instante momento tome una decisión.

_tu_ digo con la misma voz arrogante de antes.

_y-yo_ dice temerosamente.

_ vete_ le digo. Haciendo que el casi suspire de alivio.

Estuvo a punto de marchase cuando le dije _ pero si alguna vez vuelves a intimidar a alguien de cualquier forma posible lo sabre y entonces lo que le hice a estos chicos parecerá un viaje al spa en comparación de lo que te Are a ti _digo la ultima parte oscuramente. Haciendo que el se ponga pálido y asienta con rapidez antes de marcharse muy probablemente a su casa a llorar y pensar las cosas.

Me quedo mirando el mirado la nada unos minutos pensando. Pelear se había sentido bien…golpear a esos chicos…no tanto.

Escucho un gemido de dolor detrás de mí y me vuelvo para ver a Dudley todavía en el suelo. Mirándome con odio profundo en sus ojos de cerdo.

Después de ese golpe y aterrizar en el suelo. Tenía el pelo mas desordenado. Varios raspones y la ropa un poco mal trecha por lo demás estaba bien.

_ ¡Freak le diré a mi padre sobre esto. El te castigara ¡_exclamo con furia sádica.

Lo mire fijamente sabiendo que iba en serio por una vez en su mísera vida. y viendo su cara de cerco porcino supe lo que tenia que hacer Camine tranquilamente hacia el como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Cuando estuve en frente de el ,me incline de puntillas y lo agarre del pelo duramente. Ganándome un gruñido de dolor de el y le levante la cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente. Esmeralda contra azul apagado.

_freak estoy deseando ver lo que t-_empezó a mascullar pero lo corte tirando mas duramente de su pelo haciendo que gruña de dolor.

_cállate imbécil sin valor _ dije finalmente con un tono de voz fría haciendo que se estremezca visiblemente_ ya no me importa lo que el piense ¡nada! lo que ustedes piensan de mi. Diles lo que tu quieras no me interesa hoy mismo me voy de este condenado lugar y si alguno de ustedes bakas **(estoy poniendo algunas palabras en japonés ya que es el idioma que con más frecuencia hablara Harry más adelante).** Trata de impedirme mi libertad sufrirá el mismo destino que estos idiotas que dicen ser tus amigos _.

Luego. Le solté el pelo me di la vuelta y me fui caminando tranquilamente hasta que sentí algo que viene detrás de mi me di la vuelta y a toda velocidad agarre el puño que venia a por mi con velocidad. Cerré mi mano con fuerza alrededor del puño del atacante y torcí su mano cuando sentí que trataba de retraerla. Impidiendo que escape y finalmente lo vi. era Dudley que "milagrosamente" se puso de pie y había tratado de golpearme.

_Mal jugado porcino_ dije arrogante mente mirándolo a los ojos. Empecé a apretar mi mano con fuerza poniendo magia en mí en el mismo lugar. Dudley empezó a gritar y con un sonoro crack se rompió después libere su mano rota y Dudley empezó a llorar sosteniendo su mano rota.

Volví a darme la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera volver a caminar.

_¡Esto no ha terminado freak me oyes no ha terminado_!grito Dudley.

Me detuve en verdad no me importaba un comino lo que el pensara pero aun a si le dije sin volver la vista atrás _ eres realmente imbécil sin valor_.

Antes de continuar caminando saliendo del claro dejando un chico con una mano rota y tres mas desmayados.

Así que me dirigí por última vez a la casa de los Dudleys. Sin mirar atrás.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry no sabía exactamente lo que le había llevado devuelta hacia a la casa de los Dudleys por una ultima vez cuando simplemente podría haber salido de prive date y nunca haber vuelto. Pero ir allí antes de salir para siempre tenía un cierto aire de finalidad Terminar donde todo comenzó. Cerrar ese capitulo de su vida de una vez por todas.

Así que allí estaba en la puerta del numero cuatro de prive date mirado la casa con muchos sentimientos encontrados antes de abrir la puerta , entrando , allí estaba el mirándome a mi absolutamente furioso y con locura en sus ojos. Llevaba una chaqueta con grandes bolsillos , pantalones de negocios, zapatillas y el pelo despeinado.

_!esto se termina aquí pequeño monstruo. ¡Grito Vernon_!no voy a permitir que sigas contaminando mi hogar ni a mi familia con tus rarezas no me importa cual protección ese viejo chocho nos dio al mantenerte aquí¡ ¡Esto termina hoy¡_rugió.

yo no tenia una idea de que viejo y que protección Vernon estaba hablando pero lo tomo como algo sin sentido o importancia.

_ tienes razón esto termina hoy pero no de la manera que tu quieres. Por que hoy es el día que conseguiré mi libertad y la tendré incluso si tengo que pasar sobre ti. Ballena llena de grasa_ dije con mi voz irritante, una sonrisa descarada y el alma llena de determinación.

Vernon enrojeció y si las miradas pudieran matar Harry ya no sería más que polvo y luego se río con locura _ Ya lo veremos freak_ sus manos se deslizaron sobre los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pareció sostener algo.

Actuando por un instinto corrí hacia él poniendo magia en mis brazos para hacerlos más fuertes y rápidamente atrape mis manos con mis manos en el aire contra las suyas apretando con fuerza y vi que Vernon estaba sosteniendo dos…pistolas y con los dedos sosteniendo en los gatillos. El actuando lo más rápido que pudo. Forcejeo para tirarlas de las manos que Vernon y aseguro de que apuntaran hacia arriba.

_ ¡Maldito seas freak!_ Vernon exclamo. El empezó a tirar con fuerza poniendo su peso de parte de el y a la vez tratando de apuntarme con las pistolas yo puse más fuerza y magia en mis brazos. Pero lentamente estaba perdiendo terreno Vernon era simplemente más fuerte que yo.

La ballena Estaba empezando a tirar de ambas pistolas y cuando me estaba apuntando peligrosamente cerca de mi cara empecé a desesperar. Hasta que se me encendió la lamparita.

 __ Él puede ser más fuerte que yo… puede tener mucha más experiencia en la vida que yo…puede ser más grande que yo… pero yo puedo hacer algo que el no. _ Pensó._

Empezando a poner magia en sus manos con rapidez…mas rápido de lo que nunca lo había echo. Los círculos mágicos escarlatas aparecieron en mis manos girando violentamente. Haciendo que Vernon se detenga por un segundo mirando los circulo mágicos en shock.

 __Vamos solo un poco más rápido._ Pensé_ con esfuerzo y una gota de sudor en su frente. Mi magia se estaba empezando a agotar… pero tenia suficiente…tenía que tener suficiente… y de repente los círculos habían desparecido junto con las pistolas. Sonreí descaradamente a Vernon que miraba sus manos vacías todavía en shock.

Avance un paso y luego otro Entonces algo me empujo con fuerza desde la derecha enviándome tropezando al comedor. Me di la vuelta y la…era la tía petunia tenía una expresión alterada en su cara de caballo su cabellera rubia siempre atada a una cola de caballo parecía frágil su pelo estaba suelto y le caía por la cara. Tenia las piernas separadas un pseudo -estilo de lucha Pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención era el cuchillo de caza que tenía torpemente agarrado con sus manos huesudas…y la punta sospechosamente apuntando e su dirección.

 __en serio que clase de día es hoy estoy totalmente seguro de que hoy no es la reunión bianual "de vamos a tratar de matar a Harry "_bromee en mi mente_.

El ambiente se mantuvo tenso.

Petunia me miro sin decir nada pero apretó su agarre sobre el cuchillo , me miro fijamente a los ojos los cuales me mostraban una furia extrema contenida y…remordimiento.

Eso no era posible si no había mostrado nunca remordimiento hasta ahora con todo lo que ya había pasado por que iba a tenerlo ahora.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron horas , la tensión en el aire se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

_Hey puñetera cara de caballo enjaulado vas a atacar de una vez o te quedaras ahí sin hacer nada_ le dije arrogante mente para cabrearla y romper la extraña tensión que había en el aire.

No se inmutó Ni respondió pero ella empezó a correr hacia mi con el cuchillo en alto listo para apuñalarme use mis piernas y me moví a la derecha esquivándola, haciendo que ella pase por delante de donde estaba un segundo antes. Luego giro su cuerpo hacia mi y ella trato de matarme una vez mas y de nuevo y de nuevo y una vez mas y otra vez.

Esquive mas rápido que pude siguiendo la cuchilla con mis ojos pero petunia era más veloz de lo que parecía y logro hacerme un corte profundo en mi hombro izquierdo antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en la cocina esquive de nuevo el cuchillo de petunia haciendo que siga de largo y su cuchillo corte el quemador del horno clavándose ahí.

Un silbido lleno el aire y un olor llena mi nariz.

Me tardo un micro segundo en darme cuenta de lo que era…gas.

Mis ojos se abren de horror ante lo que veo. La tía petunia tira del cuchillo con fuerza sacándolo enviándola hacia atrás tropezando y el cuchillo de le escapo de las manos. Eso provoco una chispa.

Y entonces el aire en torno al horno… exploto.

El olor a humo me llega a la nariz y llamas se esparcieron rápidamente por algunas cortinas pronto la cocina estaba ardiendo. Había demasiado humo _tosí_ no veía a petunia por ningún lado probablemente había huido. empece a correr hacia la salida. Logre Salir de la cocina al comedor pero entonces algo me agarro por detrás y me tiro de cara al piso. Estoy muy seguro de que ahora tengo un feo golpe en la cabeza. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Vernon con el rostro contorsionado de furia y mucha, mucha locura en sus ojos. Estaba Sobre mi con el cuchillo que tenia la petunia fuertemente apretado entre sus manos.

Me inmovilizo. Con su cuerpo gordo únicamente dejando mis brazos y mi cabeza con movilidad hago intentos de quitármelo de encima pero no puedo. Empecé a temer por mi vida pero lo oculte lo mejor que pude.

_ ¡es tu fin freak. Así no podrás hacer mas daño a la gente humilde y trabajadora como nosotros ¡_ me grita con furia y… guacala. Podía sentir su aliento desde aquí o quizá era el humo del fuego el cual estaba empezando a alcanzarnos.

_sabes, existe un "increíble" invento llamado enjuague bucal verdad _ le dije con una sonrisa descarada y tratando de parecer confiado pero me da la sensación de que falle ya que tuve la sensación de que la sonrisa me salió tensa.

Vernon grita una incoherencia lleno de furia y baja su cuchillo rápidamente hacia mí…directo a mi corazón mis brazos se mueven antes que mi mente y antes que me diera cuenta había logrado frenar el cuchillo con las palmas de mis manos a centímetros de mi piel canalice mi magia en mis manos y trate de empujar la hoja fuera de mi. Al mismo tiempo Vernon empezó a presionar el cuchillo con el peso de su cuerpo.

el cuchillo empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia mi pecho y cuando me toco causo un hilo de sangre saliera de la punta ya que empezó a hundirse en mi piel causando un desgarrador… dolor.

 __!esto no puede terminar así no dejare que termine de esta manera¡_ grite en mi mente_ cuando pensé mi visión se puso borrosa y se encontraba en otro lugar distinto era completamente negro hasta donde mis ojos no podían ver, no podía oír nada, no podía oler nada.

Y estaba…solo.

_estoy muerto_ pensé totalmente derrotado y luego caí al suelo sosteniéndome únicamente por mis rodillas, lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas cayendo al suelo negro como la noche.

Yo Había fallado.

No era un mago de verdad.

No había hecho amigos.

No había visto el mundo.

No había tenido aventuras.

No había conseguido su libertad.

 _Yo_ No logre… nada. Pensé con desesperanza.

Entonces una luz salio de la nada destrozando el mundo de oscuridad dejando únicamente…luz una luz de oro con matices blancos y en ella había una niña Ella tenia el pelo ondulado y muy largo de un color rubio claro, unos profundos ojos verdes carentes de brillo sin pupilas y una constitución ligera, como la de un niño, pero ella tenía una especie de aire a su alrededor de conocimiento y poder que la hace parecer mucho mayor. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de tono azul. También estaba vestida con un lazo rojo en el cuello del vestido ,que le hacia parecer como si tuviera alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas.

Yo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi situación…Me caí de culo y luego Alce la cabeza poniendo mis manos a mis lados en shock. Me quede mudo ante la visión de esa extraña niña.

Ella sonrío calidamente hacia mí y sus ojos brillaron con conocimiento oculto. Su mano se extendió hacia mi y me toco el hombro haciendo que en la zona brille con una luz espectral. La luz pareció penetrar en mi piel dándome un sentimiento desconocido, calido que parecía penetrar en la profundidades de mi alma y magia ,luego la luz se fue pero ese sentimiento continuo aferrandose a su corazón y supe que nunca dejaría que ese sentimiento desapareciera, era demasído hermoso, puro y profundo para que lo dejara desaparecer.

 __Que es este sentimiento_ pensé amarrándome el pecho sin saberlo lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de sus mejillas y sonreí tanto que pensé que se me podría dividir el cráneo en cualquier momento y no me importaría_ por alguna razón creo que este el poder de los sentimientos del que hablaba m.v._

La niña como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos sonrió nuevamente con complicidad luego desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar y el mundo pareció romperse como grietas, aparecieron en todas partes pero antes de que se rompiera del todo _una voz susurro en mi mente _ nunca pierdas la esperanza sigue siempre para adelante con una sonrisa en tu rostro y no mires hacia atrás no te arrepientas de la vida que llevaste por que esa es la manera de fairy tail_. Y el mundo se rompió con el sonido de cristales rotos._

Estaba de repente de nuevo en prive date que todavía estaba quemándose en la misma posición de antes con Vernon con el rostro contorsionado de furia asesina perforando mi pecho con su cuchillo hacia mi corazón y con mis manos en la empuñadura __ ¡ no¡ _ pensé con toda la voluntad que tenia en mi_! no voy a morir hoy¡_ _ empecé a empujar el cuchillo fuera de mi cuerpo usando cada gota de magia y fuerza física que tenia en mi cuerpo.

El cuchillo empezó a alejarse de mí pecho lenta pero constantemente la hoja se alejo de mi. El tío Vernon trato de empujar con más fuerza pero era evidente que yo estaba ganando. cuando el arma letal estuvo lo suficientemente lejos moví mis manos que todavía tenían el cuchillo hacia mi izquierda con mucha rapidez haciendo que la fuerza de Vernon se volviera contra el, logrando que el cuchillo se clavara en el suelo entre mi axila y mi brazo solté la empuñadura traje mi brazo derecho hacia atrás centrado hasta la ultima gota de magia que tenia en mi, haciendo que este se rodeara de un aura carmesí y antes de que Vernon se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría golpee mi puño contra su nariz arrojando finalmente al tío Vernon fuera de mi con su peso en su contra haciendo que se golpee en la cabeza con una pared que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la llamas y se desplomo totalmente inconsciente. Todo eso fue logrado en unos dos segundos.

Me levante lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor que había en su pecho y como la sangre que salía del agujero perforado por el cuchillo de Vernon estaba corriendo por su pecho estaba ensuciando mi camisa_ _. Demonios me gustaba esta camisa _ pensé irritado_. Ignorando el hecho de que tenía cinco exactamente iguales

Mire a mi alrededor por un segundo y Vernon que estaba todavía inconsciente en la pared en la que el se había desplomado mire luego a la salida y a las llamas que ya abarcaban casi la mitad de la sala ,el techo estaba en llamas junto con las paredes , la puerta que daba al pasillo y la ventana. Casi toda la cocina era un infierno ardiente y no le cabía ninguna duda que probablemente ya alguien había llamados a los bomberos pero también estaba seguro que el piso de arriba ya estaba ardiendo junto con alguna de las habitaciones de aquí abajo __ si no hago algo la estructura del edificio probablemente de derrumbe en unos pocos minutos… sobre mi_ pensé sobriamente_ podría saltar por la ventana a pesar de que esta en llamas si soy lo suficientemente rápido podre evitar la mayoría del fuego y las quemaduras. Pero…Vernon._

El humo le estaba entrando en los pulmones pero eso no era lo que importaba. Lo que en realidad importaba era que iba a hacer ahora si se iba ahora estaría dejando a Vernon y posiblemente petunia a una muerte segura con Dudley huérfano y la culpa Siempre la cargaría en su conciencia sabiendo que podría haberlos salvado pero no quiso por egoísmo.

 __Pero esta bien dejar a alguien a morir sin importar los pecados que hayan cometido_ se pregunto viendo como cada tortura y castigo y maltrato paso por sus ojos. En menos de un segundo._

 _Y tome una decisión. Suspire profundamente con pesar y luego pensé_ como puedo detener el fuego. No creo que pueda re_equiparlo y comer el fuego esta completamente fuera de discusión...esto… podría o funcionar o potencialmente matarme. Esta también es la idea más loca, ilógica y estúpida que he tenido en mi vida entera…es perfecta. Decidí._ Empezando a correr lo más rápido que pude al fuego deteniendo a un pie de distancia. Y me concentre empuje mi magia al fuego haciendo que este gane un tinte carmesí tratando de controlarlo de dirigirlo de dominarlo.

Estuve haciendo eso Dos minutos. Pero no pasó nada. El fuego estaba a medio pie de mi y me había obligado a retroceder las llamas estaban a punto de llegar hasta Vernon y quemarlo hasta que parezca un bistec humeante.

 __Tengo que salvarlo _pensé determinado_ no puedo dejar que el muera. Si no puedo salvarlo entonces como se supone que voy a hacer un gran mago si ni siquiera puedo salvar a una persona sin importar lo mala que sea… y por eso ¡no fallare! _ grito en su mente a lo último._

Centre toda mi magia mi voluntad de vivir como yo quería. Mi odio hacia ese lugar y estas personas. Al abuso. Mi pesar. Mi egoísmo. Mi esperanza. Todo.

Mi magia reacciono envolvió al fuego y casi pareció penetrar en el entonces. Las llamas se volvieron de un tono rojo oscuro como la sangre luego Se empezaron a dirigir de manera antinatural hacia mi boca. Zarcillos de fuego llegaron de todas partes saliendo de los lugares donde estaban quemándose anteriormente y flotando en el aire fluyendo hacia mí como si fuera agua y cuando luego entraron en mi boca. Calcinándome lo dientes y me quemo la boca muy… muy dolorosamente el fuego repentinamente empezó a hundirse en mi garganta poniéndola en llamas. el fuego llego finalmente a mi estómago. Dolió…dolió mucho.

Ese dolor me hiso muy difícil pensar. pero aún concentre mi magia. Concentre cada gota de magia que todavía le quedaba en su estómago me la imagine en tratar de digerir las llamas y luego añadir el poder del fuego a su propia energía Mi magia finalmente pareció obedecer.

Sentí que mis reservas mágicas se rellenaban a un ritmo alarmante pero esto solo logro que más y más llamas llegaron de todas los lugares y entrasen en mi garganta directas hasta mi estómago. Luego Mi núcleo mágico se empezó a hinchar como un globo en un intento de contener la cantidad masiva de energía que entraba en mi era demasiada. La cicatriz en mi frente se abrió dolorosamente y empezó a resumir algún líquido negro similar al alquitrán.

Pero su núcleo mágico era lo peor. Era casi como si alguien me estaba partiendo lentamente el alma en millones de pedazos diminutos.

Justo cuando no podía aguantar más de repente sentí que un montón de la energía acumulada pareció fundirse en mi cuerpo y luego desaparecer después el dolor de garganta y la sensación de estar siendo cocinado desde adentro hacia fuera también se fue. Dándome algo de alivio ya que mi magia y mi cuerpo ya no se sentían como si alguien los hubiera triturado una y otra vez sin parar. Nop… solo se sentía como si hubiese sido aplastado por un autobús. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor y se sentía más cansado de lo que había estado en su vida mas incluso mas de lo que estaba al desmayarse por agotamiento mágico y yo solo quería tumbarme y dormir para siempre. Pero todavía no. Todavía no lo podía hacer sin haber cumplido algo antes.

Mi vista estaba borrosa se enfocaba y se desenfocaba a cada segundo que pasaba y puntos negros navegaban por mi visión.

Me di lentamente la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia Vernon lentamente. Vagamente me di cuenta de que todo el fuego se había apagado y en los lugares en lo que ardía anteriormente solo había ceniza ,el aire estaba casi lleno de ella.

En lo que me pareció una eternidad aunque pudieron ser segundos Llegue hasta Vernon le agarre un brazo y puse mi cabeza sobre el hueco de la axila y use mi brazo libre para agarrar el resto de su cuerpo lejanamente me di cuenta de lo mucho que pesaba ,pero eso no importaba ahora. Di un paso y lo único que vi fue gris.

Cuando volví a estar totalmente consiente de mi mismo estaba en el jardín delantero con Vernon en la misma posición que antes. Me imagine que de alguna manera había conseguido caminar con el hasta allí.

 _-_ Freak_ la voz de vernon me sobresalto y moví mi cara mirarlo y note que ahora estaba consiente pero a duras penas y le miraba profundamente con una extraña mirada en sus ojos que no supe identificar.

_ ¿por qué me salvaste? _ empezó a decir Vernon con una voz débil y ronca tal vez por el humo. Lo mire fijamente Vernon continuo _ ¿después de todas las cosas que nosotros te hemos hecho porque me salvaste la vida?

Antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar una respuesta. hable_ porque soy mejor que ustedes_ le dije con sinceridad sin odio o veneno en mi voz.

_q-que_ empezó a decir Vernon lo corte.

_ Te salve_ comencé a decir mirando a los ojos a Vernon_ porque incluso después de toda las cosas que me han hecho ustedes a mi todo el odio y sufrimiento que vertieron en mis hombros… todavía eres un humano y yo también lo soy aunque tú no lo creas. Todavía tienes la capacidad de cambiar tu forma de ser y redimirte por lo que has hecho y además porqué el odio no me va a ayudar salir de esta. Solo hará que todo esto les cause incluso más dolor a todos. Y fue su odio hacia mí lo que causo todo mi sufrimiento y dolor. El odio todo que hace es herir_ Termine mi pequeño discurso mirando fijamente a los ojos de Vernon con total creencia en mis palabras.

Vernon pareció pensar por un segundo_ tú…crees que podría llegar a ser... una mejor persona… si… tan solo lo intentara_ pregunto Vernon con nerviosismo todavía con esa extraña en sus ojos y esta vez supe lo que era en realidad… era arrepentimiento.

Todo mi tiempo con los dudleys paso por mi cabeza hasta el tiempo en el que me dieron lo libros y tome una decisión._...bueno si_ dije dándole una sonrisa cansada._ creo que cada alma tiene el potencial de tener terribles males y también de ser increíblemente buena_.

Vernon me miro ahora él se veía profundamente arrepentido_ chico_.

_Y la decisión de ser bueno_ continúe haciendo como si no lo hubiera oído_ es siempre la más fácil a veces solo… tienes que cambiar tu forma de pensar_ termine mi discurso mirando al frente con determinación. Por un segundo no paso nada. Luego Un sollozo ahogado me llamo la atención volví mi cabeza para ver a Vernon y vi que el había bajado la mirada y gotas empezaron a mojar el suelo a sus pies de inmediato supe que estaba haciendo porque yo había hecho lo mismo incontables veces.

Empecé a sonreír y mi sonrisa se hizo más y más grande_ Vernon estas llorando_ mi sonrisa en ese punto parecía que podría dividir mi rostro.

El no contesto en cambio solo se sorbió la nariz y dijo suavemente_ déjame… solo…. vete Harry…. ve y cumple tu sueño sea cual sea consigue tu libertad y por favor suéltame yo soy un hombre debería poder ponerme de pie yo solo_. Estuve a punto de protestar me detuve porque me di cuenta de dos cosas. Uno el me había llamado por mi nombre no chico o monstruo. Sino por mi nombre. Y en sus ojos había un fuego extraño en ellos que le decía que no importara lo que le dijera el no cambiaría de opinión.

Sin decir una palabra lentamente hice lo que él me dijo cuándo se paró por completo el miro a su izquierda hasta el otro extremo de la calle siguió la mirada y vio que petunia a lo lejos corría hacia ellos con un extintor.

Vernon me miro y dijo_ supongo que es el adiós_. Le asentí Vernon parecía como si quisiera decir algo mas pero luego lo pensó mejor. Y dio la vuelta. Yo hice lo mismo hubo un segundo de silencio solo roto por el retumbar de un rayo entonces como si me hubieran presionado el botón de inicio empecé a correr como nunca corrí en mi vida entera. El resto de mi corto viaje fue como un sueño vi rápidamente pasar prive date y luego otras casas y lugares distintos como si fueran bruma en una niebla. El tiempo a mi alrededor parecía avanzar muy rápidamente y no sé cuándo tiempo corrí aunque Debí de haber corrido unas horas. Porque cuando de nuevo estuve con la cabeza clara estaba al lado de un poste de luz jadeando profundamente las luces de una ciudad se veían a la distancia y ya estaba lloviendo con fuerza.

Entonces me derrumbe con la espalda apoyada contra el poste el suelo estaba muy húmedo pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Me quede mirando fijamente la lluvia. _finalmente soy libre_ sonreí antes de que pudiera dormir un dolor agudo asalto la cicatriz en mi frente rompiendo la tranquilidad y una especie de humo negro empezó a salir de ella formo una extraña figura humanoide con ojos rojos entonces la extraña figura dio un horrible grito y luego desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí y eso fue lo último que vi. antes de caer dormido. Tanto física, mágica y mentalmente exhausto.

000000000000000000000000000(hola soy un giro argumental)0000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica va corriendo hasta la sala del trono _Rey fausto-sama hay una anomalía dimensional_.

_Cual_ dice la figura en el trono

La chica hablo_ recibimos una única firma mágica de un dragón slayer en una dimensión diferente a Earth Land. Como deberíamos proceder su majestad_

La figura en el trono pensó en qué hacer con este procedimiento antes de decir._dígale a la reina de de los Exceed. Shagotte- kami-sama que envíen un único huevo por el ánima hasta las condenadas exactas de la firma magia y que el huevo sea lanzado de inmediato. No podemos correr el riesgo de que la firma mágica desaparezca.

Se hará enseguida rey fausto-sama. Dijo antes de correr para enviar el mensaje.

00000000000000000000000000000000(eso es todo amigos)0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Finalmente lo termine (el autor le salen lagrimas de felicidad) eso fue lo mas frustrante que he hecho en mi vida. Y literalmente he puesto de mi todo en este capitulo. y ni siquiera quiero pensar en hacer un capitulo así de largo de nuevo por un tiempo( el autor se extrémese en su silla y luego suspira).**

 **Bueno a lo que vamos mi idea para las llamas de Harry es que estas porten todo el odio, rabia y dolor de este.**

 **Por que evangelice a Vernon bueno me pareció una buena idea pero tranquilos Harry no va a ir por la vida evangelizando a cada enemigo que se le ponga delante como naruto. Solo a unos pocos y si alguien se pregunta si este echo será muy importante mas adelante la respuesta es no. Probablemente se haga alguna que otra mención pero será en un tercer o cuarto plano con poco o ninguna importancia alguna para la historia.**

 **Bueno sobre el rival para Harry tengo una idea será… Neville le di muchas vueltas y al principio estuve a punto de hacerlo a Draco Malfoy. Pero luego lo descarte ya que no podía pensar una forma medianamente realista de hacerlo. en vez de eso decidí hacerlo uno de los antagonistas de mas adelante. Mi idea es que Harry le enseñe magia y le de mucha mas confianza a Neville y luego este trate activamente de convertirse en mas fuerte junto con Harry.**

 **Si se preguntan como será la rivalidad entre Harry y Neville bueno será algo así como una combinación de la rivalidad de Natsu y Grey y la de Sasuke y Naruto. Tomando el enfoque de tratar de superarse activamente el uno al otro de Sasuke y Naruto y la rivalidad amistosa de Grey y Natsu.**

 **La magia de Neville se basara mucho en el mokuton y un toque de la de warrod.**

 **Fuego vs naturaleza umm esto me recuerda curiosamente a Madara y Hashirama.**

 **Jeje ya sabéis que es lo que le van a enviar a Harry verdad ;)**

 **Con esa nota Percy morgesten se despide.**


	5. chapter 5:descarga emocional

_**Descargo de responsabilidad no pertenece fairy tail ni harry potter cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Nota es capitulo no es muy largo en comparación de los otros ya que es mas interludio o relleno para explorar un poco mas a fondo al personaje. No e**_ _ **s exactamente algo de lo mas importante pero te podrían interesar si te gusta el desarrollo de personaje**_

 _ **Hola empezamos el capitulo 5 increíble no**_ _ **.**_

 _**Saben decidí hacer algo con respecto a dumbledore. Siento que quizás lo hice pintar demasiado mal muy rápido y voy tomar un poco de enfoque profesional en eso. se que soy solo un principiante pero bueno. Así que decidí darle un doble trasfondo y el será uno de los pocos enemigos que Harry evangelizara. Pero será muy gradual Hare que dumbledore empiece a cuestionar poco a poco su ideal de "bien mayor" y si todo sale según lo previsto este proceso solo terminara al Terminara al final de quinto año.**_

 _ **La verdad es que me sentiría como si hubiera fracasado en esto si al final de la historia no tienen a aunque sea un poco de afecto hacia dumbledore. A**_ _ **si que voy a intentar lo mas que pueda.**_

 _ **Capitulo 5 descarga emocional**_ _ **.**_

 **Harry pov**.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi primer pensamiento fue __ donde demonios estoy__ antes de que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran a el. la pelea con Dudley y Vernon, el cuchillo de Petunia, la extraña niña. El fuego. Comerme el fuego, la conversación entre el y Vernon. Correr. Sentarme y finalmente el extraño humo. Me levante rápidamente con sus brazos de improvisto empecé a mirar por todos lados en busca del humo, extraño de miedo. por varios minutos cuando estuve seguro de que no había nada ni nadie me relaje. Entonces finalmente me golpeo el era libre. Empecé a sonreír de oreja a oreja aunque había una ligera preocupación en el fondo de mi mente

Lo había conseguido después de tanto tiempo, tanto entrenamiento, y dolor lo había conseguido.

Alce mi puño al aire mientras grite_ soy libre_ Me quede así un segundo saboreando el momento. Y finalmente vi mi entorno había una cantidad minúscula de claridad en el cielo pero todavía me quedaban dos o tres horas de noche, estaba despejado, la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar, a lo lejos se veía las luces de alguna ciudad, las nubes de tormenta se habían ido el asfalto estaba seco. Pero en muchos lugares todavía quedaban unos charcos Y mi ropa estaba ligeramente humedad.

Había dormido casi toda una noche.

Me quede así sonriendo un rato en ese momento diversos olores invadieron mi nariz y mis oídos se llenaros de cantidades sobre humanas de sonidos. Fue en ese momento me di cuenta de que me pasaba algo raro.

Mis sentidos se sentían…mal pero no exactamente eso más bien lo opuesto. Casi Parecían haberse… agudizado. Podía escuchar la mínima brisa de un muy suave viento en la hierba, El olor de nuevas fragancias que nunca había olido asaltaba mi nariz, me sentía mas fuerte y estuve seguro de que mis músculos se habían fortalecido, Mi vista parecía haber mejorado a un punto increíble podía ver mucho mas lejos que antes y aunque no podía ver en la oscuridad todo parecía un poco mas claro. Los lugares que eran alumbrados por la luz del farol en el que había dormido los colores parecían más vivos, intensos y profundos.

Me sentí fascinado por el mundo a mi alrededor mirado, oyendo y oliendo todo como su fuera la primera vez que veía todo era casi como si hubiera estado ciego, sordo y sin olfato. de repente podía ver , oír y oler . Todo era absolutamente hermoso. Me quede unos minutos simplemente observando la naturaleza.

Después de lo que parecieron horas mi mente decidió que había tenido suficiente y que era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Después de un rato decidí no pensar en mi extraño cambio y concéntrame en el presente.

Empecé a caminar hacia la ciudad perdido en mis pensamientos.

 __ ¿Quién era exactamente la extraña niña?__

_ ¿ _Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Por qué mis sentidos están tan agudos?_._

 __ ¿Que era ese humo raro?__

Y entonces empecé a sentir mi núcleo mágico y decir que estaba sorprendido seria un eufemismo mi núcleo parecía haberse ampliado a mi parecer a un grado ridículo si antes era como una canica ahora era como una bola de tenis quizás no era realmente mucho en comparación de los personajes de fairy tail pero aun así era mucho para mi además parecía… diferente como si se hubiera cambiado algo fundamental si tuviera que describirlo con alguna palabra probablemente diría que estaba caliente como una llama .

Ahí otra pregunta para la lista ¿Por qué mi magia se había ampliado tanto?

Todos esas preguntas estaban invadiendo mi cabeza a medida que caminaba estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que cuando estaba en la ciudad entre en ella y camine por las calles sin destino especifico rápidamente me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba en Londres. por la enorme torre de culo con un reloj gigante que se veía a lo lejos. Seguí caminando por un rato curiosamente la preocupación en el fondo de mi mente con cada paso que daba parecía volverse mas y mas fuerte. Y por alguna extraña razón en poco tiempo me sentía como si estuviera caminando dormido había una palabra para eso estoy seguro que si. era socambulo. Sicambulo…no sonámbulo si eso es correcto. Volví a caminar un paso a la vez cada vez mas dentro de la ciudad hasta que finalmente llegue a un puente extraño. El viento estaba frio y era cortante pero aun así seguí cambiando.

No era un puente muy raro estaba sucio y el viento transportaba paquetes de papas fritas, hojas de periódico sueltas, recibos viejos… era un puente grande con balcones de piedra. algunos bancos de piedra posiblemente para sentarse para ver el agua verde gris y que salpicaba los pilares del puente o san pablo a la distancia. Varios pilares sobresalían aun del agua como si antes hace mucho tiempo hubiera otro puente. Los pilares sobresalían como un extraño recuerdo de lo que hubo una vez allí en ese mismo lugar.

Camine un poco mas por el puente y no pude evitar sentirme…vacío pero por que me sentía así me había liberado finalmente por que

me acosté en el balcón viendo como tenue luz azul del cielo hacia parecer al agua un gran espejo azul oscuro. no ni siquiera eso la poco luz que había lo parecía mucho más claro que un espejo dándole una mística y espectral al mismo que solo parecía interrumpirse por la corriente de agua del tamesis que corría rio abajo suavemente.

Mire la escena y Suspire, empecé a pensar en porque me sentía tan vacío nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Siempre se había sentido como si tuviera algo que hacer siempre con algo que hacer.

Entonces me golpeo metafóricamente en el rostro. Simplemente ahora no… tenia un objetivo en mi vida. Antes siempre hubo uno sobrevivir a los Dudleys, hacer los dursley me quisieran, conseguir mi libertad. Ya había conseguido mi adjetivo. Las preguntas seguían asaltando mi cabeza ¿Que iba a ser ahora?.¿ A donde iba a vivir?.¿ Que iba a comer? ¿que iba a pasar ahora.?

¿Que era lo que iba a hacer con su vida ahora?

Entonces una voz, un pensamiento y un recuerdo todo a la vez apareció en mi mente. __voy a hacerme fuerte__ la voz cantaba una y otra vez como un matra.

Fortaleza un concepto tan abstracto y confuso. ya sea fuerza física. Mental o mágica las tres cosas eran muy complicadas para muchos. No para mi. ser fuerte no era el que podía romper un castillo con un golpe. O tener la mente más brillante o tener suficiente poder mágico como para destruir un país con un chasquido de dedos.

Nop la fortaleza no era nada de eso.

alguien verdaderamente fuerte era una persona que no importara cuantas veces la derribaran y apalearan volvería a alzarse para superar todos los desafíos.

Pero ahora el no tenia ningún desafío que superar

Algo se deslizo de mi bolsillo izquierdo y cayo al suelo haciendo un leve ruido mire hacia abajo y vi. que era una nota estire mi brazo y la recogí. Le di la vuelta y me congele por completo era… el mismo sello que había en la nota de M .V

Cuidadosamente abrí el sobre y leí la carta.

 _Por lo que he visto y Según mis cálculos hay un 83% de probabilidades de que te deprimas. después de marcharte con preguntas como ¿que hago ahora? ¿Hacia donde voy? Y¿ mas importante quien realmente soy? Esto te ayudara._

 _No se si lo sabes pero somos reales fairy tail es real, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, las personas, la comprensión de que la magia esta en todo y en todos. ella no es buena ni mala es lo que hacemos con ella lo que la define. creo que tu entiendes eso por eso tu eres un verdadero mago y en honor a eso me gustaría invitarte a fairy tail y como prueba comprueba tu brazo derecho._

Lentamente arrastre la manga de mi gabardina hacia arriba de mi brazo izquierdo y casi al final lo vi me hizo jadear de asombro en el mismo lugar que el de Natsu estaba el signo fairy tail tatuado en su brazo.

El tatuaje era de un color negro con un contorno rojo y manchas azules en forma de escamas. Esto solo podía significar una cosa.

Era verdad todo era verdad fairy tail, Fiore, maldición todo ese mundo existía en verdad estaba en alguna parte y mas importante aparentemente alguien le estaba invitado a allí a un lugar en el que solo podía soñar. Sentí como algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir en contra de mi voluntad. pero sinceramente no podía evitarlo. No podía al igual que no podía describir el hermoso sentimiento en mi pecho. Tenía la oportunidad de unirse… A fairy tail.

Tenia una posibilidad tener la oportunidad de tener amigos, familia. De tener gente que fuera preciosa para el de tener grades aventuras e incluso ser un héroe.

Después de que logre calmarme un poco leí el resto de la carta.

 _Naturalmente no puedo decirte como llegar hacia aquí . pero te daré un consejo. Busca al viejo sobrero del león el te dará las pistas que necesitaras._

 _Atentamente m.v_

que demonios era eso que una especie de acertijo críptico tipo profecía antigua rara…Pero bueno considerándolo todo era lo mejor que tenia por ahora. No era mucho Pero era suficiente

Y ahora ya sabia que era lo que yo tenia que hacer.

Diablos era un poco vergonzoso haciendo de emo por tanto tiempo. si casi podía ver a alguien riéndose de el.

Pero de nuevo era hora de terminar con esto

_Que demonios estoy haciendo_ me dije a mi mismo. Mire de nuevo al arrollo. en Fiore de acuerdo a los libros había 10 magos increíblemente fuertes y eran llamados los magos santos. De acuerdo había 10 posiciones una mas fuerte que el otro hasta llegar al uno el mas fuete de un país llenos de magos increíblemente poderosos a pesar de que no sabia quien era el.

Ahora sabia lo que quería hacer no lo que debía hacer.

Me puse de pie en la barandilla, levante mi mano hasta que estuvo a la altura de mis ojos y la apreté en un puño al tiempo de que grite mi nuevo objetivo_ yo harry potter. Me detuve por un segundo todos los recuerdo que tenia del nombré de harry potter eran de dolor. No yo ya no era el Harry Potter era un niño pequeño indefenso y débil ese no era yo. no Harry Potter había verdaderamente muerto hace mucho y la verdad era que hacia algún tiempo que había dejado de pensar a si mismo como Harry.

No tenia ni idea cuando había sucedido pero me di cuenta en ese mismo instante de que poco a poco deje de pensar en harry como si fuera yo y en cambio empecé a pensar en como si fuera alguien mas una persona totalmente aparte de mi. Tal vez por que inconscientemente sabia que no había vuelta atrás después de eso. Harry Potter parecía que cada día se desvanecía un poco mas a través del entrenamiento y yo lo vi como mi cuerpo cambiaba día a dio haciéndose mas musculoso, fuerte y rápido. Ganando el peso que requería.

My magia aumentado, yo siendo mas poderoso. Más confiado. más fuerte. Y poco a poco pero con seguridad el yo anterior el harry del armario se quedo atrás en el pasado. Y eso era todo lo que era el pasado.

Estaría mintiendo si digiera que estaba triste al contrario estaba muy feliz de deshacerme de esa vieja parte de mi. Quizás no debería quizás era egoísta pero mentiría si digiera que me sentía mal.

Necesitaba un nuevo nombre algo que simbolizara my nueva vida.

Pero ahora para un nombre ummm tal vez algo japonés y con una H um hari, nah demasiado cerca de mi antiguo nombre Haru. Primavera, luz entre otras cosas me gusta y de apellido. umm me gusta mucho la luna que tal tsuki. Ummm haru tsuki me gusta. Y ahora.

Yo haru stuki voy a ser numero una mago santo. Mi grito pareció ondular el agua como si estuviera movida por un una fuerza invisible mi grito pareció resonar por el puente por unos momento antes de desaparecer. Sentí un leve flujo de magia hacia mi mano y Una llama totalmente carmesí apareció en mi puño con fuerza sobresaltándome.

Empecé a gritar sacudiendo mi mano por todas partes_ ahhhhhg estoy en llamas. Estoy en llamas_. Grite corriendo como un pollo sin cabeza. Empecé a correr en círculos alrededor de puente mientra sacudía my mano como un idiota Seguí así por un rato Hasta que me di cuenta de que A. a pesar de que sentía el calor del fuego no me estaba quemando B la llama no me parecía hacer daño y C sentía una gran cantidad de mi magia fluyendo ha mi brazo y en my mano de donde provenía la llama.

Lentamente cancele en flujo de magia y la llama desapareció. Me quede mirando my palma un segundo antes de comprender. _la casa en llamas el fuego. Las llamas que adsorbí que comí me habían cambiado. Mis sentidos se agudizaran tanto. Ese incidente había cambiado mi magia de alguna manera… un minuto súper sentidos. Comer llamas. Fuego que de la nada aparecen en mis manos acaso yo era un…dragón slayer. Un minuto como me doy cuenta de esto ahora prácticamente todas las pistas estaban allí uff esto es vergonzoso soy idiota._ Entonce me di cuenta de algunas personas habían entrado en el puente y me miraban con extrañeza Me eche de reír nerviosamente._he he bueno supongo que voy a tener que trabajar en eso y tal vez dejar de hablar solo parezco loco_. Murmuré lo ultimo para mi mismo.

Empecé a caminar tranquilamente del puente con las manos tranquilamente del puente con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí otro escape de magia y luego alguien grito._ alguien ayude al niño, esta en llamas_.

_ _he_ pensé._ Mire mis hombros para ver que salía fuego de ellos y la gente estaba gritándome cancele lo mas rápido que pude flujo de magia apagando las llamas y haciendo nota mental de volver a dominar lo mas rápido posible mi magia_ _ha bueno esto se va a volver molesto rápidamente__ y eché a correr como si el demonio me persiguiera. Mientras Corría esquivando peatones cestos de basura, autos y algún que otro obstáculo. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara.

 _Bueno pareciera que las cosas van a empezar a mejorar a partir de ahora._

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

… **.**

 **Meh no tengo mucho que decir ecepto que estoy empezado a escribir mi otro fanfiction de Steven universe. No quiero rebelar mucho pero la trama va a girar en torno a un oc mio y sus poderes y actitudes serán muyy parecidos a los de sans de undertale pero sin la tematica de huesos y menos juegos de palabras ( no soy muy bueno en ellos) la idea ha estado varias veces en mi mente junto con otras que quiero llevar a cabo con el tiempo.**

 **Lamento si Este capitulo No es muy largo. pero queria terminar esto. Yo en realidad queria seguir hasta mas o menos despues de que a haru le dan su carta y tiene mas o menos dominado su nuevo poder pero era muy pesado y esta parte me dio muchos bloques de escritor. Asi que asi salio.**

 **No se preocupen el siguiente sera muy largo y no me tomara tanto de escribir ya que lo tengo mucho mas planeado que este.**

 **Con esa nota percy mprgesten se despide.**


	6. Chapter 6:flahsback y sorpresas

**Capitulo: 6 flahsback y sorpresas.**

 **No me pertenece ni fairy tail o harry potter cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Tampoco me pertenece cualquier, referencia, personaje o trama de otras franquicias que usare mas adelante( se daran cuenta de que quiero decir en este capitulo ;) )**

 **Nota_ realmente no tengo escusas de por qué este capítulo tardo tanto simplemente me fue muy difícil de escribir este creo que es esa cosita del bloqueo de autor combinado con muchas cosas del mundo real. El siguiente tratare de hacerlo más rápido pero no puedo prometer nada.**

(Tercera persona pov)

En un claro de un bosque entre gales y Inglaterra había un campamento extraño por lo menos para los estándares de siglo veintiuno en el centro había una fogata rodeada de piedras en la que ardía una extraña llama carmesí, con sus brasas elevándose al cielo donde el sol se ocultaba rápidamente, la luna empezaba a subir y las ya estrellas empezaban a entreverse. Alrededor de la fogata había varios troncos situados en forma circular alrededor de la fogata como asientos improvisados.

En la parte posterior había una carpa de color verde oscuro era lo suficientemente grande como para que durmieran dos personas. la entrada estaba ligeramente abierta mostrando dentro un saco de dormir.

En uno de los troncos sentado había una persona aparentaba unos trece años sentado al lado de una cubo con agua junto a el.

El chico estaba bien formado como un nadador, sin una pizca de grasa de bebe en el, con el pelo rojo carmesí muy largo llegando hasta y poco después del cuello, despeinado en forma de picos que se levantaban desafiando la gravedad uno le caía por su rostro tapando ligeramente su ojo derecho, tenía los Ojos verdes esmeraldas con las pupilas verticales como las de un reptil y esos ojos casi parecían… brillar como si hubiera un fuego esmeralda atrapado dentro de ellos.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas gris, un abrigo largo gris con capucha, el interior rojo el abrigo le llegaba hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas con una bandera de la unión británica, unos guantes sin dedos en sus manos, jeans oscuros atados con una pistolera a modo de cinturón en su cadera izquierda, una botas de combate en sus pies y un collar con una gema roja.

El chico estaba con la cabeza gacha totalmente centrado puliendo una pistola negra con un trapo, La pistola se asemejan a una águila del desierto, con los apretone estilizados que tuerce en puntas agudas, Cerca del diámetro de la pistola había grabados uno cual también se dividía en la anilla **(para resumir dmc devil may cry evony).**

Este chico se llamaba haru stuki.

Haru levanto la mirada de su pistola hacia el bosque luego el suspiro y dijo_ sooo realmente te gusta tomarte tu tiempo sis si sigues así el sol se ocultara pronto. _ el negó con la cabeza y luego una sonrisa afectuosa se abrió paso por su cara_ pero si no fueras así todo sería mucho más aburrido _ su sonrisa se extendió mostrando unos dientes ligeramente afilado con colmillos muy largos como los de un vampiro.

Aun sonriendo dijo_Meh espero que regrese pronto o voy a tener que cocinar por los dos de nuevo_ su sonrisa cayo al instante puso una gran cara de horror y el se estremeció violentamente al recordar el sabor de "eso".

Al cabo de unos segundo se recompuso y se puso a sonreír de nuevo esta vez nostálgicamente_ ha mi cumpleaños se acerca también_ el hizo una pequeña mueca ante eso pero luego volvió a sonreír más levemente_ casi parece que fue ayer cuando la encontré_.

\- (retroceso) -

(Pov haru)

 _Estaba caminando por el bosque con la capucha puesta, Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que había escapado de los dursley y ahora estaba viajando por todo el país sin ninguna dirección._

 _Tras algún tiempo de consideración y reflexión en Londres, además de volver a dominar parcialmente mi poder y mi nuevos poderes para no encender accidentalmente mi culo de nuevo (fue solo una vez). Finalmente había decidido finalmente dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y dejar que el mundo me lleve a donde me llevara._

 _O sea. no tenía ni idea de adonde se supone que tenía que ir, a quien encontrar o adonde se suponía que tenia que encontrar a ese sombrero o como fuera. Un mensaje críptico no era precisamente la mejor guía de viajes. Por lo que había decidido ir con la corriente…._

 _Además siempre había querido viajar así que…porque no._

 _No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado ya que a veces era difícil seguir la cuenta cuando rara vez tienes televisión, radio o!Demonios! Incluso un calendario pero ya era invierno eso seguro._

 _Viajar sin dirección, plan, mapa o casi ningún suministro excepto los que estaban en mi dimensión de bolsillo estaba demostrando rápidamente no ser la idea más inteligente que había tenido._

 _Resople antes de reequipar una manzana verde en unos segundos y empezar a comerla mientras continuaba caminando por el bosque sip_dije mentalmente haciendo estallar la p_ definitivamente no había sido mi momento más brillante._

 _Aunque no todo fue malo se recordó. Por suerte para mi había conseguido robar o "tomar prestado" todo lo que se necesitaba para un viaje. Desde dinero de muchas billeteras que había conseguido re_equipanando de idiotas._

 _En mi defensa que clase de persona sensata se queda con la billetera en la mano hablando por teléfono sin prestar atención a su entorno por más de treinta minutos, esos tipos prácticamente estaba rogando ser robados._

 _En fin aparte de eso con el dinero qu había conseguido compre un saco de dormir. Cuerdas. Algunos conjuntos idénticos a mi ropa actual. Utensilios de cocina para resumir. Algunos trozos de alambre, agua, mucha comida, y demonios incluso un DVD portátil justo con muchas ¡muchas! Películas (hey necesitaba diversión) entre otras cosas útiles._

 _No se sentía del todo bien con robar. Yo ya sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal pero lo había echo tantas veces antes incluso antes de tener magia por lo que ignore esa pequeña culpa persistente que estaba en mi mente._

 _Además necesitaba todas esas cosas para poder sobrevivir. Por lo que lo hice de todos modos._

 _En mi tiempo en Londres me había tomado mi tiempo para re dominar mi magia. Era difícil al principio con la cantidad masiva que había tenido en comparación de sus reservas anteriores y en esos momentos tenia un extraño hábito para estallar en llamas esporádicamente y en momentos muy raros. Había tenido que controlar su nuevo poder desde cero. Mi progreso era muy lento pero me las arregle para tener un mejor control antes de partir de Londres._

 _Me reí mentalmente continuando comiendo la manzana. Esos eran tiempos muy divertidos incluso las autoridades hicieron un escándalo y corrían como pollos sin cabeza pensando que terroristas estaban quemando a niños aleatoriamente._

 _Mi sonrisa cayo al recordad unos cuantos "incidentes" que tuve al tratar de aprender a usar mi nueva magia…si estar en el váter vomitando llamas y vomito de forma aleatoria no era la cosa más divertida que te podía pasar. y Ese había sido mi sexto intento de lograr un pequeño karyuu no houkou. Sería lo mejor no comentar los intentos anteriores._

 _En el lado positivo. Tener toda esa cantidad nueva de magia aparte de todas las ventajas que venían con ser un dragón slayer mejoro mis habilidades ya existentes sin mandar mi control sobre mi otra magia al infierno._

 _Por ejemplo la velocidad con la que podía re equipar había aumentado, podía re equipar objetos mucho mayores, también había descubierto dos cosas curiosas y ¡MUY! útiles acerca de la magia de re equipar en especial en el ámbito de la supervivencia._

 _Para empezar impedía que las cosas se pudrieran. lo había descubierto por accidente cuando había re-quipado una cajita de leche después de haber tomado un gran sorbo había decidido leer la fecha de caducidad por aburrimiento más que otra cosa y cuando la había visto había escupido la leche tan violentamente que le había salido por la nariz. La maldita cosa había expirado hace meses y no me había dado cuenta. Por suerte mi dimensión de bolsillo había mantenido como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo desde que la había re_equipado._

 _Esto había demostrado ser increíblemente útil si sobraba comida o cualquier cosa simplemente podía re_equiparla demonios incluso mantenía la comida caliente._

 _Hablando de comida ¿Por qué demonios la comida que cocinaba sabia tan mal?. Había pasado años cocinando para mis familiares y había estado bien, no era el mejor. Pero joder la comida era decente._

 _Ahora que casi no la podía comer sin vomitar ¿Cómo sus habilidades culinarias se habían degradado a tal punto?..._

 _Si ese era un misterio del cual no tenia ni idea todavía me eludía hasta hoy._

 _La segunda era la cosa era mucho mas rara y que ni el era consiente hasta algunos libros de fairy tail después, era que la dimensión no solo reparaba cosas como ropa, armas, herramienta ect y por alguna extraña razón **(esto es verdad lo dijeron en algún volumen lo que sigue…no tanto)**. Si no que las alteraba sus propiedades de algún modo para que coincidan conmigo en palabras mas simples usare el ejemplo que tuve cuando lo descubrí bueno la ropa que tenía allí desde hace unos años normalmente no me entraría en mi cuerpo actual por obvias razones…la dimensión las amplio._

 _y no solo eso sino que ahora mi ropa no se podía quemar por alguna razón lo que era una buena cosa ya que si no me habría quedado sin ropa hace mucho aunque todavía me comía los sesos pensando en como la magia re_equip la cambio o las altero todavía no estaba seguro de cual pero bueno eso era lo que pensaba que paso._

 _Yo no entendía esto muy bien ya que no era precisamente una ciencia exacta. Tal vez era por estar en una dimensión mágica o algo así._

 _Mientras seguía pensando caminando, comiendo mi manzana por el bosque no veía realmente hacia donde iba. Por lo que no me di cuenta del gran objeto, ovalado y blanco hasta que tropecé con el y golpee me cara contra el suelo._

 _me levante enojado mire con lo que había tropezado un huevo muy grande que esta recostado en el suelo de forma vertical, el huevo tenia marcas parecidas a garras de color rojo en el mire con enojo al huevo grite _!quien demonios deja huevos gigantes de gatos, voladores, inteligentes en medio del bosque!_ entonces parpadee dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho y procese lo que estaba viendo después de unos minutos golpe mi cara con la palma de mi mano reprendiéndome por ser tan impulsivo. Me quede mirando el huevo. Había tanto silencio que se podría oír caer un alfiler_

 _…_

 _¿! Qué demonios ¡?¿!Acaso ser impulsivo y tener ataques de estupidez al azar venía con ser un dragón slayer ¡? ciertamente estaba empezando a parecer el caso ya que la única dragon slayer mas o menos cuerda que había en el libro era Wendy._

 _Me arrodille y agarre el huevo con ambas manos mirándolo se veía casi idéntico al de happy que había visto en un libro de fairy tail salvo que las marcas era de rojo oscuro en lugar de azul Oscuro. Yo podía sentir algo de calor que venia de el y junto con el calor sentí… un poco de magia, de vida._

 _La cosa que estaba en el huevo todavía estaba viva pero eso podía cambiar si no se le proporcionaba calor rápidamente y casi podía ver al gato parlanchín que había dentro del huevo._

 _Ahora si tan solo pudiera que se suponía que iba a ser con esto, hacer una tortilla gigante, incubarlo aquí, cargar con el huevo por todo el país mientras lo incubaba… si claro como si fuera a suceder._

 _…_

 _Demonios mi maldita conciencia._

 _Y la verdad era que simplemente no podía dejarlo. Simplemente no podía dejar por que adentro de ese huevo no había ningún animal. Sino una persona. Y que si tenia el cuerpo de un gato, tenia un alma, magia podía, sentir, amar, odiar y eso ya la hacía humano en lo que a mi respecta._

 _Pero si hubiera sido algo así como un pollo, un ave, o algún reptil común no me habrían podido importar menos y probablemente lo habría tirado o usarlo para el desayuno. Yo no era exactamente un pacifista porque sinceramente yo no soy esa clase de persona. Claro me gustaba ayudar a la gente lo había hecho muchas veces en privet date pero siempre había puesto un precio en mis servicios ya que era mas fácil hacer cosas como un trabajo que por el prójimo. Injusto tal vez. También quizás por allá gente que lo llame un poco inmoral._

 _Pero bueno tenía que sacar algo y ayudar a la gente era un muy gran bono. Además la gente de fairy tail hacia lo mismo. Pero bueno esas cuestiones no me importaban mucho esa era la que clase de persona yo era._

 _Lo que le había dicho a Vernon era cierto y yo creo firmemente en eso pero Yo ya sabia que clase de monstros la gente verdaderamente podían ser y que tan bondadosos podrían llegar a ser también. Y sabía que por cada guerra había paz por cada nueva enfermedad un avance en la medicina._

 _Pero la gente no siempre toma las buenas decisiones no importa lo fácil que fuera por que si lo hicieran no habría tales cosas como la guerra o el asesinato._

 _Suspirando apreté ligeramente el huevo contra mi pecho y use un poco de magia de fuego para aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo para empezar a calentar el huevo._

 _Luego volví a empezar a caminar con un solo pensamiento en mi mente _esta cosa va a ser un dolor de culo_. Antes de seguir caminando por el bosque._

 _Un mes después._

 _Para mi sorpresa cargar con un huevo por todo el país mientras lo incubas, no había sino un dolor de culo solo había sido…!un gran dolor en el culo¡. Lo que yo había tenido que soportar. El sueño, el insomnio, las peleas y ese fue solo el comienzo de mi tortura, la sola idea de lo que había pasado por ese huevo Es suficiente como para que me estremezca. Pero al fin, al fin el gato estaba saliendo del maldito cascaron._

 _Yo estaba sentado en el suelo con una fogata carmesí mientras veía grietas empezar a aparecer en el huevo y nueva carpa grande que había "adquirido" en una ciudad que estaba de paso está a mis espaldas._

 _La había obtenido después de que me había cansado de despertar en medio de la noche y tener una batalla campal contra la fauna local por el huevo o por animales que querían comerme por que a pesar de que eso era un buen entrenamiento en mi magia dragón slayer, yo necesitaba mi sueño joder._

 _Lo bueno es que ahora solo tenía que tratar con algún animal que se sienta algún día particularmente valiente o idiota. Algunos de ellos terminaron siendo mi cena._

 _Aunque mi incapacidad para saber cual parte se suponía que tenía que cortar para luego comer término en…bueno yo había acabado comiendo carne marinada con pis y no solo eso mi incapacidad actual para cocinar lo que sea. Combinado con la orina del animal me había puesto enfermo por mas de una semana…._

 _Después de ese incidente me asegure de comprar algunos libros sobre el tema para asegurarme de que eso nunca vuelva a pasar. Esa experiencia había sido muy…desagradable por decir menos._

 _Es fue casi al mismo tiempo que compre una carpa después de hacer otra ronda de tomar "prestado" dinero y a buenas horas ya que en ese entonces llovía perros y gatos repetitivamente. Por suerte También la carpa era impermeable que era muy conveniente para la lluvia ya que no me gusta mojarme por la lluvia ya que eso era una mierda y podía seguir leyendo los libros de supervivencia más tiempo sin que me interrumpa la lluvia o que los libros de arruinen._

 _Así que mientras veía y pensaba una pequeña parte de arriba del huevo de rompió sacándome de mis pensamientos poniendo toda mi atención en el huevo. Al mismo tiempo que otra parte se rompió, antes de que toda la parte de arriba de la maldita cosa simplemente explote al exterior hubo un destello de color rojo y algo me golpeo el pecho sorpresivamente tirándome al suelo, me quede mirando el cielo cubierto de árboles medio atontado antes de mirar a mi pecho para ver que me había derribado y decir que me quede sin habla sería un eufemismo._

 _En mi pecho había un pequeño gato de color rojo oscuro sentado allí mirándome fijamente con alas de ángel saliendo de su diminuta espalda era de más o menos el mismo tamaño de happy cuando nació, tenía grandes ojos de plata, cejas finas. sus piernas y brazos casi parecían los de un gato normal, Pero yo estaba seguro de que podría erguirse como un humano como los otros gatos voladores, tenia una larga cola esponjosa de color rojo oscuro aclarándose en el extremo, extrañamente el pelo de su cabeza era más largo que en el resto de su cuerpo que era mas largo del lado izquierdo dando la impresión de un flequillo y como su cola aclarándose a color rojo a los extremos. La piel del gato era casi negro pero se aclaraba en algunos lugares al rojo como los codos, la barriga, las rodillas, las puntas de sus orejas de gato y sus ya mencionados flequillo y cola._

 _El gato me miraba con la expresión más seria y intimidante que he visto en alguien en mi vida y luego me hablo claramente con la voz femenina de un niño exigiendo _galletas_ si hubiera podido hubiera caído de culo de lo absurdo de la frase y de lo fuera de contexto que era._

 _En cambio alce mi ceja y levante con mi mano con la palma hacia arriba mientras el gato me miraba expectante y use algo de magia re_equip haciendo que un mini círculo mágico escarlata apareciera allí y empezara a girar._

 _Mientras el gato me miraban con tanto asombro que prácticamente sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, haciéndome sentir muy incomodo de que toda esa atención positiva estuviese dirigía a mi nunca antes había visto a alguien que me mirara así, alguien que no me mirara con odio, indiferencia o rabia en cambio ella me miraba simplemente con puro asombro y admiración sin una gota de malicia._

 _Todo eso me hacía sentir indigno. Afortunadamente todo eso se detuvo medio segundo después ya que el círculo mágico desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí y una gran galleta con chispas de chocolate apareció en mi palma que inmediatamente desapareció de mi mano para reaparecer en las emm… patas del gato_ maldición voy a tener que pensar en un nombre rápido la cosa de gato se pone aburrido rápidamente_._

 _De todas formas el gato tenía la galleta entre sus patas analizando cada detalle de ella antes de tentativamente poner una poco en su boca, morderla y tragarla. Inmediatamente se congelo con los ojos como platos con una calma poco natural y podría haber jurado que el color simplemente se escurrió de ella dejándola en blanco y negro mientras las migajas de la galleta estaban flotando en el aire._ He_ pensé totalmente desconcertado _ acaso la galleta estaba rancia o algo_._

 _Me incorpore; suavemente agarre al gato por los sobacos y lo senté con delicadeza en el suelo observe extrañado como las migajas flotantes de galleta siguieron a la gata como si ella tuviera su propio campo gravitacional decidí esperar unos segundos cuando no paso nada sacudí mi mano en frente de sus ojos. Nada. Esto estaba empezando a ser MUY preocupante. Le rasque las orejas Sin reacción ok._ mierda la mate con el horrible sabor de la galleta _ pensé. Y fue justo en ese momento que la gata finalmente se movió ligeramente para mi alivio._

 _En color volvió de repente a ella mientras, las migajas cayeron al suelo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces el resto de la galleta simplemente desapareció con migajas de testigo en la pequeña boca del gato _he no estaba enferma _ pensé totalmente perdido._

 _Entonces el gato se dio un golpecito a su estómago suspirando con satisfacción y de repente se volvió hacia mí me apuntándome con su pata exigiéndome _leche_._

 _De repente fui golpeado con un intenso sentimiento de deja vu y grite_ no otra vez_ aunque mis palabras no tenían ningún resentimiento o efecto real._

 __( mucha leche y galletas más tarde)__

 _Me había sentado apoyado contra un árbol. Mirando como la gata simplemente se había comió todas mis reservas de leche y galletas hasta que finalmente estaba llena y ahora estaba acostada en el suelo frotándose el estómago y suspirando con satisfacción._

 _Me levante y me acerque a ella y me incline hasta el nivel de sus ojos poniendo mentón en la palma de mi mano y ella se sentó. Nos miramos a los ojos de color verde esmeralda con pupilas verticales contra ojos de plata pura. Todo el mundo pareció desaparecer no había nada más que nosotros mirándonos._

 _La mire y le pregunte_ ¿tienes un nombre?_ le pregunte. Porque vamos era un gato parlante que había dicho sus primeras palabras segundos después de salir del cascaron de un huevo gigante y parecía entender cada cosa que dije. Infierno si se cómo funciona esto._

 _Ella tomo su cola me miro tímidamente antes de negar con la cabeza. Parpadee eso simplemente había sido lo mas lindo que yo había visto en mi vida._

 _Luego caí en la cuenta de que no tenia nombre y a continuación Levante una ceja había pensado que… bueno no importa. Le pregunte_ ¿quieres tener un nombre?_._

 _Ella me miro durante un segundo antes de asentir lentamente. Bueno aquí va cual seria un buen nombre para ella la mire de arriba abajo pensando en algún nombre que le convenga _andy… nah, Adriana… peor, Alexandra…mucho peor,_ me quede por un corto tiempo pensando en nombres y descartándolos. Por instinto toque mi collar que tenia una piedra roja_…umm piedra roja…cual el nombre de esa gema ruhan,…no rumby cerca pero creo que no, ruby… si eso es. um ruby esto es extraño pero por alguna razón me parece apropiado._

 _La mire de nuevo y le dije suavemente_ ¿que te parece el nombre de ruby?_._

 _Ella inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda me miro con sus sorprendentemente grandes ojos de plata suyos_¿ruby?_ repitió poniendo una pata en su pequeña barbilla como considerándolo antes de sonreír levanto ambas manos al cielo con entusiasmó, diciendo repetidamente con entusiasmo_ ruby, ruby, ruby. Luego de la nada se le ilumino la espalda con lo que mas tarde sabría que era un círculo mágico, le brotaron alas de ángel de su espalda para mi asombro entonces se precipito contra mí volando golpeándome en el pecho y derribándome al suelo por segunda vez consecutiva. Ella estaba abrazando mi pecho. Gritando_ ruby,ruby,ruby_ repetidamente._

 _Entonces sentí que mmi camiseta se empezaba a empapar mire hacia abajo me sorprendí vi que la gata…no a Ruby llorando en mi pecho. Torpemente le di palmaditas en su espalda y entonces le susurre_ todo va a estar bien Ruby todo va a estar bien._

 _Pensaba que había conseguido una compañera de viaje Poco sabía yo en ese que en vez de encontrar una compañera yo había encontrado algo mejor había encontrado…una hermana._

 __ (una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo después) **(**_ **me siento un poco perezoso demándenme) _**

 _Habían pasado varios meses y yo podría decir con seguridad que habían sido los más felices de mi vida. Viajar con compañía de Ruby por todo el país y quizás con el tiempo todo el mundo había sido muy divertido. Reíamos; jugábamos, luchábamos, conversábamos y nos conectábamos. Era casi irreal la forma en la que simplemente ella había salido del cascaron y cambiado mi vida para mejor había pensado que quizás así era como se sentían la gente de fairy tail el uno al otro todo el tiempo esa increíble sensación de tener a alguien así era casi indescriptible._

 _A través de los meses el intelecto de Ruby creció tan rápido que habría puesto a alber Einstein rojo de envidia. La gata en unos pocos días de haber salido del huevo podía hablar pequeñas frases solo por yo apuntando a cualquier cosa y decirlo en voz alta y clara en ingles además de tener que explicar que significaba cada cosa para mi sorpresa a pesar de no saber mucho del idioma ella parecía entender lo que yo decía, eso o ella era una estudiante ridículamente rápida. Sospecho que era un poco de ambas._

 _Sorprendentemente ella podía hablar japonés y leer el idioma con perfecta fluidez por alguna razón desconocida había sido una revelación incomoda de no ser por el poco japonés que yo sabía no lo habría reconocido el idioma eso a mi parecer era un poco injusto tuve que poner un montón de esfuerzo solo para entender unos pocos conceptos básicos._

 _Pero Por otro lado yo tengo una magia que altera, repara, mantiene las cosas en perfecto estado y los volvía a algunos mejores y con cualidades especiales. Además de que tenía los poderes de un dragón quizás yo no era realmente quien para juzgar._

 _Unas semanas después de si llegamos a un pueblo sin nombre para recargar todos mis suministros. Además de comprar nuevos, en su mayoría galletas (Ruby parecía tener una obsesión con esas cosas)._

 _y tuve que comprarle unos libros de ingles para niños para que ella empezará a aprender a leer y escribir yo podía hacerlo por mí mismo totalmente en ingles y un poco en japonés por mi educación, autoestudio y gracias a meses de estar con Ruby pero todavía tenía que conseguir algo para que ella empezará a aprender a leer inglés._

 _Sorprendentemente el tipo en la tienda de libros no reacciono cuando le di cinco libros básicos para que rubí aprenda. Aun así me sorprendió que no me interrogo por los libros que compre supongo que asumió que era mayor de lo que realmente soy o algo cuando no discutió. Le pague en efectivo y me fui con los cinco libros entre mis manos._

 _Mire alrededor para ver si hay algún lugar para poder re_equiparlos fuera de las miradas indiscretas localice rápidamente un callejón vacío meh un poco cliche pero funcionara. me acerque al callejón ,entrando en el y revise para ver si había alguien antes de concentrarme levemente en mi magia y re_equiparlos todos los libros a la vez un circulo mágico carmesí apareció en el aire girando al cabo de unos segundos todos los libros desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí. El agotamiento me golpeo de inmediato. Mis piernas temblaron y cedieron un poco como me apoye en mis rodillas Mientras yo jadeaba ligeramente y sudor empezaba a formarse en mi frente._

 _Puede que mis reservas de magia estuvieran aumentando a un gran ritmo pero todavía en lo que a mi respecta mis reservas de mana eran minúsculas._

 _Ho como envidiaba a rubí en ese aspecto suyo. Resulta que rubí tenia cuatro a cinco veces mis reservas mágicas actuales y las usaba constantemente para volar por una sólidas dos horas y a veces más para "entrenarlas "_si claro_ pensé resoplando_ ella simplemente no quiere caminar_._

 _Mientras caminaba al campamento con los libros en mi dimensión de bolsillo estaba esperando, no rezando para ver a Ruby que me esperándome pacientemente y no ver a algún idiota con el pelo teñido de verde, con gafas redondeas, en traje de safari (vete tú a saber) a pocas pulgadas de ella sacando fotos desesperadamente y murmurando sobre el descubrimiento del siglo como la última vez._

 _Si ese fue un día extraño por decir lo menos. Tuve que golpear al idiota en la cara para desmayarlo y robar la cámara y su billetera de paso para asegurarme de que él no tenga pruebas de nada, puede que sea mágico pero no soy estúpido sabía que si algún científico o los medios se enteraban de mis poderes o de Ruby estaríamos siendo cazados y luego diseccionados más rápido de lo que se puede decir magia._

 _Cuando llegue Ruby no estaba por ninguna parte en cambio En uno de los troncos que rodeaban a la fogata con la llama carmesí. Había una chica que parecía de mi edad (_ **nota su aspecto físico no su edad real)** _era unas buenas cinco pulgadas menor a mí. Ella era muy pálida tenía el pelo de color rojo oscuro aclarándose a los extremos y ella estaba totalmente desnuda._

 _Al verme ella me sonrió como si no pasara nada._

 _Me sonroje un poco por su estado actual de…vestimenta pero luego Inmediatamente me puse en acción alce mis manos una cerca de mi rostro y la otra apretada en un puño apuntado hacia ella moví pierna mi izquierda detrás de mí. Mi magia respondió al instante dirigiéndose a mi mano. Fuego carmesí broto de mi puño. la mire y le dije_ muy bien no sé quién eres, que quieres o que haces aquí_ ella tenía una mirada confusa y un poco temerosa en su rostro sin darle importancia continúe_ pero si no quieres tener un puñetazo de fuego en tu cara vas a decirme que coño has hecho con Ruby en este instante_ le dije gritando al final._

 _En honor a la verdad en ese instante tenía miedo no por mí sino por ella por Ruby._

 _Para mi sorpresa y un poco de ira ella se le pareció encender la bombilla. Se le ilumino la cara antes de que ella se rio y me hizo un puchero haciendo que sus ojos de plata se iluminen_ espera…ojos de plata…nah probablemente no es nada_._

 _Ella hablo_ vamos Haru no me reconoces_._

 _Mi boca cayó al suelo con mis ojos como platos y mi cara se llenó de shock por la voz que salido de su boca exactamente igual a ruby _alto espera_ mi mente impuso una pausa mental así mismo, mientras tiempo de mi cara volvió a la normalidad_ porque estoy siquiera sorprendido quien más tiene ojos de plata y pelo con puntas rojas_ (en alguna parte cercana del multiverso una niña con ojos de plata y pelo rojo con puntas rojas estaba durmiendo abrasando algún dispositivo gigante de color rojo estornudo en su sueño luego se dio la vuelta en su cama murmurando algo acerca de una tal yang) _soy un idiota _ murmure para mí mismo me acerque al árbol más cercano y luego empecé a golpear mi cabeza repetitivamente en el murmurando_ estupidez dragón slayer sal de mi_, mientras Ruby me miraba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza._

 _Luego de haber golpeado la estupidez fuera de mi me volví hacia ella cerré mis ojos, tome una respiración profunda antes de abrirlos y gritarle_ qué demonios Ruby ¿qué hiciste?, ¿cómo es que te convertiste en humana? Y ¿Por qué Estas desnuda maldición?._

 _Ruby estaba sudando balas y desde su perspectiva con cada palabra la cabeza de haru se hacía más grande y el mundo de difuminaba detrás suyo creando la ilusión de un enorme dragón rodeadas de llamas carmesí rugiéndole detrás de haru._

 _Ella empezó a hablar tan rápido que apenas pude entenderla pero parecía que meses de estar con ella habían dado sus frutos._

 _Básicamente mientras estaba por la ciudad comprando las cosas ella se imaginó lo genial que sería ser un humano para ser tan grande, hacer muchas cosas y tener pulgares. (Raro lo sé) entonces su magia simplemente reacciono transformándola en lo que es ahora._

 _Me dijo la última parte mirando al suelo y supe que no me estaba diciendo todo entonces le exigí que me diga el resto._

 _Me había dicho que le había dolido mucho como si todas su células estuvieran ardiendo por un momento y luego ella de desmayo. me enoje un poco con ella por no habérmelo dicho y le dije que si le dolía tanto no lo haga de nuevo y luego la abrase ella lloro un poco en mi hombro al parecer la experiencia la había afectado un poco a pesar de no demostrarlo luego continuo su corto relato._

 _Al parecer cuando despertó en su…estado actual y con entusiasmo me espero hasta que yo llegue y le apunte con un puño de fuego en la cara._

 _Me reí un poco de la última parte antes de re_equipar algo de ropa y tirársela para que la use. Ella agarro una camisa gris y la observo con desconcierto antes de mirarme y preguntar_ que se supone que tengo que hacer con esto_._

 _Golpee la palma de mi mano contra mi cara, esto va a ser una mierda yo solo lo sé._

 __ (fin de los flash back)__

Siguiendo mirando al fuego carmesí echo por mi suspire mentalmente recordando esos momento _ _Y a si después de largas y tediosas conversaciones con rubí antes de que logre hacerle entender el concepto de la ropa y por que se usa, eso no que empezara a usarla no…eso tomo un soborno de galletas masivo para que lo eche a cabo y todavía la confunde en ocasiones sobre por qué los humanos llevarían eso_._

 _Volví a suspirar_ fue una gran sorpresa que cuando se le acabo la magia y ella volvió a su forma de gato fue…muy doloroso para ella _ hice una mueca al recordad el sonido de huesos moviéndose y cambiando de forma mientras observaba impotente como lagunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ruby mientras cambiaba de vuelta a su forma de gato_._

Luego sonreí un poco al recordad lo que paso después_ _bueno no todo fue malo cuando esa basura se acabó ella me abraso en el dolor yo la abrase también esa fue la primera vez que me llamo hermano fue una sorpresa para mí pero luego le dije que todo estaría bien sis._

Negué con la cabeza_ _todavía me sorprende que ella no paro de transformarse después de eso, fue una sorpresa despertarme al día siguiente con ella en forma humana de nuevo y totalmente desnuda. Negué con la cabeza_ le grite por haberlo hecho de nuevo. Pero no me escucho siguió transformándose una y otra y otra vez sin parar hasta que un día renuncie de tratar de detenerla, por suerte parece que cada vez que se transformaba le dolía menos o era que ella aprendió a lidiar con el dolor no recuerdo cual._

Una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió camino a mi cara mientras recordaba lo que sucedió después_ ho _pero me asegure de vengarme al ponerla en mi régimen de entrenamiento mágico y físico en ambas de sus formas para prolongar su sufrimien digo su entrenamiento__ sonrisa se ensancho_ _además use la excusa de que si ella seguía transformándose tendría que estrenar su cuerpo y su magia para poder estar en su estado humano más tiempo y salió incluso mejor de lo esperado y con extras._

Un crujido vino de unos arbustos a mi derecha todo mi cuerpo se tensó mientras mi mano agarro ébano por el mango, el dedo en el gatillo mientras vertí mi magia dragón slayer en el cañón haciendo que este se ilumine de rojo rojo y apunto a los arbustos estos se movieron antes de que mi nariz capto un olor familiar haciendo que al instante me relaje, mi magia volviendo a mi núcleo mágico que causa que el brillo en el barril se apague y yo baje el arma.

Suspire un poco y dije_ Ya era hora me estaba empezaba a _ de repente un olor nauseabundo inundo mis fosas nasales _eh que demonios es eso huele como si algo se arrastró y murió en su propio vomito antes de ser tirado en una pila de mierda y ser meado por arañas… una gran cantidad de arañas_ continúe notando el nauseabundo hedor a araña que seguía al olor de Ruby.

Al cabo de un momento ella salió de los arbustos en su forma humana arrastrando algo con una cuerda y con una pistola a juego con la mía solo que blanca esa en particular se llamaba marfil que ella tenía en u funda en su cadera derecha, de nuevo a juego con la mía. Le di una media sonrisa mientras pesaba_ _sí que ha cambiado desde la primera vez…en varios sentidos_._

Era verdad sus formas tanto humana como de gato habían madurado como el. Obviamente su forma de gato yo no era una gata bebe por obvias razones en el trascurso de todo este tiempo había crecido hasta más o menos a lo que yo creía que era la altura de happy. En su forma humana ella se vestida con una camiseta de color negro con una luna creciente en el medio, una sudadera con capucha de color rojo oscuro con rayas negras una pantalones de vaqueros negros y botas de combate negro con cordones rojo_ _humm_ a _hora que lo pienso esa es una muy gran cantidad de rojo y negro tal vez debería preguntarle el por qué después_._

Luego ella un día vino y me dijo iba a usar ropa en su forma de gato me dejo en shock el hecho de que siquiera considerara usar ropa en esa forma era una completa y absoluta sorpresa.

Si que hubiera empezado a usar ropa en su forma de gata eso había sido un shock y un poco ira ¿Por qué? Simple me pase horas y horas explicándole el concepto y luego fue una tortura, ella estaba siempre estaba quejándose de la ropa cada vez que se transformaba sin parar…fue horrible.

De todos modos cuando ella había querido empezar a usar ropa…bueno lo hizo pero no de la forma que ambos habíamos esperado. Quien hubiera dicho que la magia re_equip podía hacer que la ropa se expanda, se contraiga y se adapte a sus dos formas. _ _dios me encanta esa magia__ pensé antes de sacudir mi cabeza y volver a mirar a ruby que seguía tratando de tirar algo que al parecer se había atascado en un arbusto.

Ella me miro dándome una mirada irritada _piensas ayudar-teme_ me dijo con irritación pero sin ningún resentimiento.

Alce una ceja poniéndome de pie y guardando a ébano en su funda_ ¿sintiéndote irritada hoy?_ le dije empezando a caminar hacia ella mientras pensaba_ _lo que sea que allá capturado deber ser grande para usar una soga asi_.

Ella me miro inflando las mejillas y resoplando_ trata de pasar horas y horas cazando en algún bosque al azar sin encontrar nada bueno.

_ yo ya hago eso_ le recordé agarrando la cuerda_ lo hago casi siempre que tenemos que hacerlo, de echo esta es la primera vez que tu haces nada como esto y parecías bastante entusiasmada con la idea de ir a cazar algo sola. Hace una horas_.

Ella parpadeó_ o si _.

Tire de la cuerda con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que lo que sea que estaba trabando la cosa atada se rompiera note que lo que sea que estuviese arrastrando era muy grande _ _dios Ruby que demonios trajiste un oso__ pensé.

Empecé a jalar la soga junto con Ruby detrás mío y lento pero seguro lo que sea que Ruby había conseguido empezó a venir a nosotros. Me volví a mirarla y le pregunte _ ¿qué demonios es esta cosa de todos modos?, tiene que ser grande_.

Ella me miro con una mirada inexpresiva y dijo mortalmente seria_ no me creerías si te lo digiera_. Mientras las últimas pulgadas de cuerda se acercaban

Alce una ceja_ vamos Ruby que podría posiblement…_ las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando arrastrado por la cuerda entro. Era enorme fácilmente más alto que yo estaba acostada sobre su espalda con sus miembros apuntando hacia arriba, tenía ocho patas, un gran trasero. Dos colmillos dentados en su boca llena de dientes, era peludo. Tenía ocho ojos y un agujero de bala en un uno de ellos que rezumaba sangre. En resumen lo que estaba viendo era un muy GIGANTE ARAÑA DE MIERDA. Me quede con la boca abierta_…ruby_.

_ ¿sí?_ ella pregunto mirando al suelo tímido y tocando sus dos dedos índices juntos.

_ ¿eso es una araña gigante?_ le pregunte con incredulidad. Seguro habíamos hecho frente a lobos, zorros e incluso uno o dos osos, pero una araña gigante de verdad ¿que era esto el señor de los anillos? .

_...si lo sé… es ridículo verdad_ ella dijo también con un poco de incredulidad recuperándose de su pequeño ataque de timidez.

Antes de que ella frunciera el ceño y poner una mirada molesta en la cara_ y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera dio una buena pelea se limitó a saltar a mí tratando de morderme el trasero y luego le dispare un tiro en su cara eso… fue todo lo duro… Sabes uno hubiera esperado que algo con ese tamaño y tantos apéndices hubiera sido un reto pero nooo ni siquiera sé por qué Frodo tubo tantos problemas con ellas fue simplemente patético _.

La mire de nuevo y luego otra vez a la araña antes de decir_ así que…mucho ruido y pocas nueces_.

Ella se volvió a quejar_siii_ luego suspiro_ y yo que quería algo desafiante_ se volvió a quejar_. En cuanto lo dijo muchos olores aparecieron en el rango de mi nariz y…. mierda eran similares a la de la tarántula gigante… creo que Ruby nos acaba de jinx **(no encontré la expresión española o latina lo que sea)** la noche. Me aleje unos poca pies de Ruby mientras mi mano izquierda fue a mi pistolera, mientras moví mi pie izquierdo ligeramente detrás del derecho, cerré mi mano derecha en un puño mientras tensaba ligeramente mis músculos y mi magia acudía a mi listo para una pelea.

Mire a Ruby por el rabillo del ojo viéndola como se tensó también y acomodo su postura con su mano derecha también en su pistola y su mano izquierda haciendo un ademan como si fuera a agarrar algo.

le di una última mirada antes de mirar de nuevo a los árboles en frente de ellos notando el olor cada vez más cerca antes de decir _bueno tu que sabes parece que tu deseo está a punto de cumplirse_. Entonces varias sombras saltaron de los arboles a nosotros.

Las observe eran como siete u ocho arañas peludas todas de diferentes tamaños algunas más grandes que la que tenía cerca mío y otras ligeramente más pequeñas todas mirándome y supe al instante que nos estaban evaluándonos buscando aperturas, una debilidad que explotar. Era evidente que estas cosas eran más inteligentes de lo que aparentaban.

Al ver al cadáver de lo que supuse era su compañero todas ellas nos miraron en lo que supuse que era ira pero honestamente la cara de una tarántula gigante no es exactamente muy expresiva que digamos. Abrieron sus mandíbulas dejado que un líquido verde cayera de allí_ _bueno__ pensé con sarcasmo_ _tienen veneno eso es simplemente precioso_._

Relaje ligeramente mi postura antes de sonreírles de medio lado y les dije_ bueno, no pensé que fuera posible pero ustedes lo lograron rompieron el record… felicidades ustedes oficialmente son las cosas mas feas que he visto nunca_ oí a Ruby suspirar junto a mí pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a que yo insulte a todo y todos a los que nos enfrentamos.

De todos modos las arañas no les parecieron agradar mis insultos y nos chillaron antes de cargar hacia nosotros. Sonreí arrogantemente mientras sentía la adrenalina del combate empezar a llenarme y el mundo difuminarse a mi alrededor.

Ese era otro rasgo dragón slayer que había pasado a mi. La fiebre del combate como Ruby lo llamaba era que cuando estaba peleado o a punto de pelear mi instinto de lucha o huida se activaba instantáneamente dándome una descarga de energía o algo similar no había puesto mucha atención a eso en particular.

El defecto era que mientras se sentía increíble luchar mas duro y todo pero mientras mas me dejaba llevar. Agresivo me ponía, mis sentidos del oído y mi olfato se apagaban me hacia menos consiente de mi entorno y abandonaba cualquier entrenamiento anterior atacando todo

Después de todo lo que tenia que saber era que me gustaba pelear, me gustaba combatir, la forma en la que tensaba tanto mi magia y mi cuerpo al límite y me permitía progresar tanto si no más en ocasiones que el entrenamiento.

Tanto me gustaba que el mundo casi parecía desvanecerse como si todo lo demás no existiera y fuéramos solo yo, Rubí y mis enemigos.

Volviendo al combate me Precipite a la araña mas cercana con mi mano todavía en el mango de mi pistola mientras una de la arañas vino hacia mi derecho hacia a mí con sus colmillos recubiertos de veneno en alto.

Me prepare en una segundo poniendo una buena parte de magia en mi pierna izquierda haciendo que el aire a su alrededor brille y se distorsione levemente por el calor, Le Sonreí arrogantemente a la araña.

Cuando la maldita cosa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, mi pierna se incendió con una llama carmesí y le aseste una patada giratoria en la cara haciendo que la araña se estrelle en algún árbol a mi derecha con fuerza y la araña deje de moverse.

Había un olor detrás de mí y todo mi cuerpo me decía que me agache. De inmediato supe que iba a pasar.

Puse aproximadamente el 15% de mi magia en mis pulmones, hinche ligeramente mis mejillas mientras me agache elegantemente para esquivar a otra araña que quería morderme la cabeza haciendo que pase a centímetros encima de mi.

Rápidamente gire mi cuerpo hacia la araña todavía en el aire con mis mejillas aun hinchadas, puse mis manos enfrente de mi boca en la postura que había visto hacer a Natsu miles de veces y justo cuando la araña estaba por tocar el suelo con sus patas. Yo exclame.

_!jigoryu no hoko¡_(rugido del dragón del infierno) un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en frente de mis manos este tenía en el centro lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón chino abriendo la boca, con ojos resplandecientes de color de color rojo y cuernos curvos en la cabeza en el segundo circulo rayas parecidas a llamas **(buscad el círculo mágico de natsu e imaginadlo de rojor rojo sangre y cuernos curvos como una cabra)**.

Un chorro de fuego carmesí salido de mi boca como un lanzallamas y envolvió a la araña y el suelo debajo de ella mientras esta chillaba de dolor lo mantuve durante unos segundo más antes de cancelarlo. Revelando el cadáver calcinado y humeante de la araña.

_ustedes saben_ le dije mientras me volví hacia ellos y corrí a otra a mi izquierda. Ellas me ignoraron mientras se precipitaban hacia Ruby_ no puedo decidir si golpear sus traseros de cinco maneras diferentes o cuatro así que elijan_ ellas me ignoraron antes de correr hacia Ruby…grosero.

Me precipité a la más cercana que estaba a mi izquierda. También Vi a Ruby que tenía su pistola en su mano derecha con el barril iluminado de color plata, sus alas de su magia aérea sueltas y en su mano izquierda tenía una espada echa de lo que parecía energía de color plata pura y condensada. La espada tenía dos bordes dentados y una empuñadura con el símbolo de encendido **(espada de Penny)**

Esa era la segunda magia que Ruby había creado por ella misma. Su magia usaba pura magia sin elemento o ningún moldeo real a parte de su imaginación para crear construcciones echas de magia pura. O como ella lo llamaba energí-make no muy original si tú me preguntas.

Ella incluso trató de enseñármela en algún punto pero no pudo básicamente porque cada vez que lo intentaba lo único que conseguía eran llamas. Después del centésimo intento ella se rindió pero eso no me impidió conseguir algunos trucos.

De todas formas una araña trato de morderla su pierna ella respondió disparándole en la cara con su pistola un destello de plata salido del cañón junto con el típico sonido de una explosión de la pistola.

hubo destello de plata era como una pequeñísima estrella fugaz y en un instante traspaso la calara de la araña matándola luego Ruby pateo a la araña lejos de ella con su pierna izquierda, antes de agacharse para esquivar a la segunda araña que había saltado tratando de morder su cara, en menos de un segundo mientras la araña está en el aire arriba de ella Ruby uso su espada y corto en dos a la araña desde su estómago.

Su espada cortando a través de la araña como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla. Haciendo que las dos partes de la araña se estrellen detrás de ella.

Se levantó rápidamente y apunto su pistola a la araña con el barril iluminado con una luz de plata a la araña restante pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo una cuerda blanca salió desde su derecha interceptando su pistola, tirando con fuerza de ella haciendo que Ruby perdiera el equilibrio y empiece a ser arrastrada muy rápidamente por el suelo mientras su espada echa de magia se disipo.

La cuerda de araña mire para ver una ENORME araña fácilmente tres veces más grande que las demás con sus patas tirando de la cuerda de seda de araña con su ocho patas y con el extremo de la cuerda de araña saliendo de su… mejor no ser descriptivo. La otra araña corría en su ochos patas hacia Ruby que estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo en vano mientras derrapaba por el suelo.

La adrenalina lleno una vez mas mi cuerpo, mis pupilas se convirtieron en renijas de nuevo. El mundo pareció ralentizarse y difuminarse mientras mi visión se convirtió en un túnel.

Entonces como por instinto Rápidamente saque mi pistola mientras corría antes de detenerme y apuntar con ella mientras el barril brillo rojo y apreté el gatillo una pequeña estrella fugaz echa de llamas carmesí condensadas salió de este con el sonido de una explosión antes de perforar la cuerda y prender fuego la tierra detrás de ella.

Ese era uno de los mejores trucos que había sacado de la magia de Ruby la capacidad de hacer "balas" con mis llamas condesando una gran cantidad de fuego en el barril. La desventaja es que consumía una gran cantidad de magia mucha más que mis golpes llameantes y yo solo podría disparar probablemente unas veinte balas antes de estar seco de magia.

De todos modos Ruby se levantó al instante y pateo a la araña número dos en la cara con su pierna izquierda mientras esta tenía un brillo plateado a su alrededor haciendo que esta se tambalee detrás. Ruby se dio media vuelta muy rápidamente antes de acomodar su postura ligeramente con el pie izquierdo detrás de ella apuntar su pistola a la araña más grande y apretó el gatillo matando a la araña.

La otra araña numero dos finalmente pareció haberme notado y habiéndose recuperado del golpe de Ruby y por fin habiéndome notado siguió a su antecesora y salto hacia mí. Me agache por debajo del golpe, empecé a girar mi cuerpo mientras preparaba mi pistola. Pero algo me golpeo en mi torso a mediados de giro tirándome al suelo.

No tuve tiempo para cuestionarlo como la araña de antes se abalanzó sobre mi con su colmillos a mi cabeza. En ese instante me deje llevar por la fiebre del combate. Mis pupilas se convirtieron totalmente en rendijas de reptil, el mundo empezó a ir más lento y a desvanecer con mi sentido del tacto y la vista agudizándose mientras el ruido y los todos los olores se apagaron, los pensamientos racionales se escurrieron dejándome solo el deseo de pelear, la adrenalina empezó a llenar mis venas mientras una sonrisa depredadora se hizo camino a mi rostro.

En un instante Agarre los colmillos Con mis manos la araña siguió tratando me morderme la cabeza. En un instante solté mi mano izquierda y la golpee en la mandíbula con golpe recubierto de llamas Levantando al arácnido ligeramente aún más en el aire con el vientre al descubierto antes de que lo golpee en el estómago con ambos de mis pies recubiertos de llamas. Arrojándola legos de mi y con el impulso del salto me levante del suelo.

La araña dio un giro en el aire antes de caer al suelo derrapando un poco antes de detenerse totalmente inmóvil.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco y Maldije internamente a las arañas al comprobar mis niveles de magia. Esos golpes en llamas el jigoryu no hoko junto con la balas de llamas me habían drenado mi magia más de lo que había pensado y ya había perdido al menos el 55% de ella si no mas no era nada de qué preocuparse todavía pero si las arañas seguían llegando tarde o temprano me vería superado. Oh como me gustaría tener las reservas de magia de Ruby en estos momento.

De repente el olor de una de esas malditas arañas apareció sorprendentemente detrás de mí. Rápidamente me di la vuelta solo para ver unas enormes mandíbulas de una de esas arañas en el aire cayendo directamente hacia mí con sus colmillos apuntado peligrosamente a mi hermosa cara.

En ese instante mi cuerpo se movió casi por mi mismo en menos de un segundo con todo pensamiento racional tirado mi cuerpo se movió por instinto. mientras. vi mi pistola mientras el barril se ilumino con una luz carmesí, apunte lo más rápidamente posible a su horrible cabeza y… un destello de plata le impacto en su cabeza desde mi izquierda haciendo que valla volando a mi derecha von el cráneo traspasándolo.

Mire para ver a un Ruby sonriente con la pistola humeante en su mano derecha y su espada de energía en su mano izquierda mire a un lado y al otro no quedaba ninguna araña.

Pero mis ojos se mantuvieron igual. Mi pistola cayó al suelo de mi mano mientras avance un paso ligeramente encorvado todavía con la misma sonrisa depredadora ampliándose aún más tome otro paso solo queriendo golpear al enemigo delante de mí, reducir sus huesos en polvo y_ _noo __ me golpeó la cabeza con mi mano izquierda_ _. Despierta haru esa es Ruby nadie más_. T_ ome respiraciones profundas mientras mis pupilas volvieron a la normalidad sintiendo la euforia de la fiebre del combate yéndose dejándome con una sensación de cansancio.

Mire a Ruby que todavía tenía esa sonrisa suya aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Ella tenia unos raspones en su brazos estaba cubierta de sangre de araña, suciedad y una fina capa de sudor. Me di cuenta de que probablemente ella tenga unos hematomas de cuando cayó al suelo y la arrastraron ice una nota mental de luego usar el botiquín de primero auxilios en ella.

Yo mismo tenia algunas contusiones en mi lado que estaban empezando a doler un poco por mi propia caída. Y estaba seguro de que estaba cubierto de sudor y suciedad también.

_Estamos a mano_ me pregunto Ruby dijo con una sonrisa normal.

Le sonreí de vuelta antes de estirar la espalda un poco haciendo que algo cruja y le dije_ está bien me atrapaste_.

Ella me dio otra sonrisa antes de mirarme con preocupación_ te dejaste atrapar por la fiebre del combate de nuevo verdad normalmente podrías haber previsto a esa araña y lo que acabas de hacer_.

Casi me estremecí si lo había notado Le di una sonrisa molesta_ hai lo tenía perfectamente controlado si te hubieras retrasado medio segundo más hubiera usado mi pistola y dispararle al olvido y si eso no funcionaba iba a usar el jigoryu no hoko de nuevo y tostar su trasero en cenizas y lo otro no fue nada._ Mintió en la última parte.

Honestamente esa parte de mi me asustaba un poco la parte que solo quería luchar con todo y demolerlo todo hasta que no quede nada que destruir y quemar el resto en cenizas.

Ella me miro no convencida y con el ceño fruncido_ igual sabes que no debes dejarte controlar por eso es peligroso.

A decir verdad eso dolió un poco_ _acaso es que ella no tiene fe en mi_ _ me sacudí esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron.

Puse mi molestia a un lado le respondí dándole un pequeña sonrisa _ me gusta el peligro_.

Ella me miro molesta pero antes de que pudiera replicar. ella parpadeo y miro hacia mi cabeza confundida.

La mire con una ceja levantada le pregunte_ ¿pasa algo?_.

Ella me miro inexpresiva antes de decir_ tienes una carta en la cabeza_.

He palme mi cabeza antes sentir la textura del papel y sacándola de allí revelando una carta con una h en la parte trasera. La mire con confusión durante unos segundo antes de preguntar_¿de donde vino esto?_.

rubí se encogió de hombros_ ni idea… abrámosla_ dijo con una ultima nota de entusiasmo. abrí descuidadamente la carta y leí junto a rubí el primer párrafo.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Directora: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

… es esto una…broma verdad que nombre tan ridículo no puede ser de verdad.

_! Sabes que_ Ruby exclama de repente todo su entusiasmo olvidado_ es demasiado tarde para este tipo de mierda ¡_ ella luego se mira a si misma con disgusto_ ¡así que trae tu trasero flameante a la cascada cercana para que pueda sacarme el olor a sangre araña y araña chamuscada lejos de mi y pueda volver soñar mis sueños de galletas, armas y armas echas de galletas_. Luego se fue caminando hacia la cascada cercana que había encontrado ayer.

La mire marchar durante diez segundos antes de Levantar mi brazo izquierdo y oler. Mi nariz se contrajo de disgusto El olor a sangre, araña, humo y sudor estaban en mí. Decidiendo que un baño no era la peor de las ideas. re_equipe la carta. Decidiéndome a tratar con esto mañana y me fui hacia la cascada.

A cumplir mi destino como calentador de agua glorificado.

 **Bueh eso fue todo meg creo que escribí mas de lo que esperaba se preguntaran ahora por que puse a las acramatula(¿se escribe asi?) bueno fue principalmente para demostrar el crecimiento de haru e introducir a ruby.**

 **Lo de la fiebre del combate lo saque un poco de god of war. Hace a haru mucho más impulsivo, agresivo y ligeramente más fuerte fisicamente pero lo hace mucho menos consiente de su entorno es por eso que no podía sentir a la araña que venía de atrás y también si se deja llevar demasiado no podría diferenciar a enemigos de amigos por lo que haru tiene que ser cuidadoso y aprender a controlarse a si mismo.**

 **Por que estoy haciendo esto un cruce de tres vías tiene una razón muy simple que no revelare hasta mas adelante** **J** **. Pero no se equivoquen tengo grandes planes para este fic.**

 **Y ahora me voy a trabajar en la actualización de algo termina algo comienza antes de terminar dos remantes de fuego y cadenas y el nuevo capitulo de esta historia(suspiro) pero voy a hacer el vago por el resto de mi fin de semana y no hacer nada.**

 **adiós**


	7. Chapter 7interludio

**no me gusta hacer este capitulo mucho pero es necesario para la trama y revelar algunas cosas.**

 **Ha por cierto el año en esta línea de tiempo es 2010 si alguien se lo pregunta en la línea de tiempo Harry empezó con nueve en el 2006 a uno o dos meses del 2007 por lo que en esta línea temporal Harry tiene ya 10 a días de los 11 años y por lo tanto es el 2010.**

 **Capitulo siete: interludio**

 **(hogwarts: oficina del director: tercer pov)**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian dumbledore, miro al objeto acostado en su escritorio sus libros y papeléelo habitual a un lado. Mientras el objeto de sus dolores de cabeza mas reciente se sentaba allí girando en su eje perezosamente como si se burlara de el.

Dumbledore tenía en su rostro lo que otros llamarían una expresión indescifrable, mientras miraba a la fuente de su frustración de los últimos años sin entender lo que había ante sus ojos.

¡Simplemente no sabía que había de mal en los dispositivos colocados en Harry Potter particularmente el que monitoreaba la magia del chico¡. Se desvenaba la cabeza preguntándose ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Este dispositivo en particular estaba atado la magia chico de una manera que hacia orgulloso a dumbledore su funcionalidad era simple en palabras, pero muy complejo en poner en practica.

Casi nadie hubiera sospechado del objeto diminuto.

En apariencia era un objeto circular como un globo terráqueo pero en lugar de continente o agua tenía pequeños anillos uno más pequeño que el otro que giraban perezosamente alrededor de un circulo mucho más pequeño y inmóvil.

A pesar de su apariencia su funcionalidad era mucho más compleja de lo que la mayoría de la gente nunca hubiera averiguado… no para alguien normal por lo menos. a menos claro que alguien fuera muy sensible a mágia o supiera muchos de artefactos similares.

Cual es su función preguntaran bueno era muy simple hacer registro del núcleo mágico del niño.

Su magia se representaba en el dispositivo como un pequeño "orbe" de luz blanca en el anillo más pequeño. Este "orbe" seguiría al núcleo mágico del niño, se expandirá, se haría más brillante y cambiaría su color en base a la magia del chico y como cambiaria con los años por varios factores junto con la magia como la personalidad del niño y lo fuerte que su magia era entre otros factores.

Además cada vez que el niño usara magia ya sea intencional o accidental la luz del "orbe" se apagaría un poco para demostrar la cantidad de magia que el niño todavía había en el. Si el orbe se apagaba totalmente indicaba que toda la magia del niño se había agotado y si el artefacto entero se rompía significaba que el niño esta muerto.

La fuente del dolor de cabeza de Albus del el mismo orbe. No estaba roto o apagado no lo que pasaba era que era demasiado grande, demasiado brillante y el color no era el que debería ser.

El núcleo mágico Estaba Demasiado _"entrenado"_ a falta de una palabra mejor.

Aunque no fuera conocimiento común en el mundo mágico Albus llevaba años guiando ese mundo desde las sombras por lo que uno tendía a aprender una cosa o dos.

Normalmente el núcleo de un niño era como una muy pequeña luz plateada que a través del crecimiento natural del niño y su educación mágica este crecería con el. La luz cambia de color mientras el núcleo crece en base a los factores de personalidad del niño pudiendo tener uno o más colores mientras su personalidad se nutre aunque normalmente esto se detiene a los veinte cuando la personalidad de alguien ya está casi del todo establecida. Aunque también podía cambiar a lo largo de los años pero normalmente en menor medida. Que representaba cada color nadie lo sabía exactamente.

Si el núcleo de Harry Potter no era nada normal…por que donde Albus debería estar viendo una pequeña luz plateada en el centro. Había una luz roja carmesí con vetas verdes esmeraldas que aparecían y desaparecían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible percibirlas. No solo eso ni no que la luz parecía casi fluir en si misma como la llama danzante de una vela, pero sin perder su forma esférica.

La luz a un segundo parecía brillar más brillante a opacarse al otro. Expandirse y se contraerse todo junto constantemente. Aunque Albus podía testificar ya que él había estado vigilando el mismo objeto durante unos años. Que la luz… que el núcleo mágico de Harry en realidad se estaba expandiendo y brillando cada día con un poco más de fuerza con ese poder mágico que ningún niño de diez años debería ser capaz de tener.

Según sus estimaciones el niño ya tenía las reservas mágicas de algunos de sus propios estudiantes más poderosos del sexto año.

Que era casi prodigioso por sí mismo aunque por lo que Dumbledore había visto del orbe Harry estaba teniendo cada vez más grandes, seguidas y muy posiblemente más incontrolables ráfagas de magia accidental. Algo que el esperaba que su muy pronta y esperada llegada a Hogwarts solucionaría esto.

Después de claro una exhaustiva búsqueda de ¿!como¡? lo había hecho y hasta donde debía Dumbledore dejarlo ir con ese tipo poder. Después de todo este tipo de poder tenía que ser frenado en cierto punto…para ser controlado.

Todo por el bien mayor de todos por supuesto. No se podía dejar a un niño tan poderoso andar suelto… esto ya había pasado antes… niños con esta clase de poderes con el tiempo empezaban a pensar que eran superiores a sus homólogos menos poderosos Dumbledore lo había visto suceder muchas veces.

El hecho de que fuera abusado lo hacía peor estos niños podrían rechazar y en casos odiar o tener aversión a las personas… y cuando eso pasaba siempre corría sangre.

Tom era uno de estos casos pero no era de lejos el más poderoso que había encontrado de echo era uno de los más débiles. Sin embargo a diferencia de los demás casos que había visto el Era muy carismático y esa fue la principal razón de su subido al poder. Pero aun así no tenia el poder crudo que algunos de ellos exhibían.

Por eso el tenia que ser el mas poderoso si había alguien mas poderoso que el la gente entrar en pánico, acusaciones y asesinatos. Sin mencionar a la gente que querría abusar de los dones de esas personas o volverse más poderosos que ellas causando un pánico aun mayor.

Dumbledore consideraba un milagro que las comunidades mágicas donde la gente con estos regalos eran aceptada y sus poderes aceptados he investigados no se derrumbaran sobre si mismas.

Y las que se juntaban la magia con la tecnología muggle que había aparecido recientemente eran aun peor.

Pero para Dumbledore era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que estas comunidades y países se derrumbaran sobre si mismas ya sea por la gente más mágicamente poderosa arremetiendo contra los más débiles o que la gente menos mágicamente poderosa arremeta en grupo contra ellos derrumbando su sociedad.

Y entonces Dumbledore estaría allí como el pastor ante las ovejas para guiarlos al bien mayor.

Dumbledore también lo había visto suceder antes en la sociedad mágica era triste pero a la minima demostración de poder o contradicción de las leyes que ellos creían de la magia las personas del mundo mágico corrían como pollos cabeza gritando sobre magia oscura y exigiendo sangre… sin importar de donde o quien viniera edad o procedencia condenados.

Un poco irónico e hipócrita considerando que despreciaban a los muggles por hacer lo mismo en la edad media. Pero la mente del mago se negó a recocer las similitudes ya que a pesar de hablar por la igualdad sin importar el caso el mago seguía siendo superior en la mente de Dumbledore y siempre lo seria.

Sin embargo sin que Dumbledore lo sepa los muggles ya habían evolucionado más allá de lo que los magos nunca pudieron haber imaginado (con excepciones claro) habían creado algunas de las armas más devastadoras vistas por el planeta eclipsando cada hechizo que el viejo mago jamás podría lanzar, habían llegado a las estrellas, habían creado una forma de comunicación que abarcaba todo el planeta , habían hecho más avances en la medicina, la química, la tecnología y la ciencia que los magos harían jamás.

O por lo menos no lo harían si seguían por el camino que transitaban.

Pero a diferencia de ellos los magos se habían quedado estancados en la edad media y la mayoría no mostraba signos de avanzar

_ _y si al final mi primer plan no funciono__ pensó el director con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y un toque de locura en sus ojos brillantes_ _siempre nos quedan las pociones_ _.

Aun con la sonrisa triste en su rostro se le ocurrió una idea_ _los niños abusados y particularmente los que no tienen familia naturalmente se apegan a las primeras personas que le muestren cariño…parece que tendré que mandar una carta a Black mas pronto que tarde y decirle que es hora de que "ellos" se encuentren_._

Sus ojos brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro al imaginar dos hermanos una niña con pelo rojo y ojos marrones y un niño de pelo negro y ojos verde abrazándose profundamente mientras lloraban __si es hora de que la "niña que vivió" se encuentre con su hermano_._

Mientras el director se hundía en sus maquinaciones no noto a un Phoenix y un viejo sombrero que lo miraban lo decepción y negando la cabeza cada uno tenia un pensamiento diferente pero similar a la vez.

_ _viejo amigo ¿en que te has convertido_?_ Pensó la mítica ave de fuego con pesar recordando tiempos mas antiguos… mas simples donde el, su hermano, su hermana y su mejor amigo corrían riendo mientras el ave los perseguía _ _tal vea mis padres tenían razón… quizás los magos son solo son una especie condenada a repetir siempre los mismos errores_._

En cambio el sombrero tenía un pensamiento más sombrío_ _lo siento rowena, helga, Salazar… godric…Hoz he fallado. Si ustedes vieran en lo que la escuela se ha convertido… probablemente ustedes se horrorizarían de lo que ha llegado a ser que hogwarts su sueño de un lugar de innovación… de aprendizaje se ha reducido a… un lugar que apoya al el mismo ciclo de odio estancado. Y yo solo he ayudado a eso las casas que ustedes querían para apoyar a los rasgos de los estudiantes todo eso fue solo un error todo eso creo solo prejuicios y aún más odio_._

El sombrero dio un suspiro mental_ _en retrospectiva era obvio que iba a pasar al poner a todas las personas que tienen los mismos rasgos todos juntos… debió de haber sido muy obvio que estos grupos eventualmente deberían por defecto y con el tiempo empezar a segregar a los demás grupos y apoyar lo competitividad entre casas tampoco ayudo solo causo que las personas acumulen rencores entre ellos__ el sombrero soltó otro suspiro_ _y yo soy el encargado de continuar este maldito ciclo… desearía no tener que hacer esto y disolver las casas para siempre_._

Poco sabían el ave y el viejo sombrero que el cambio que tanto estaban esperando llegaría en unos poco días y con el fuego de la revolución se encendería en el mundo de la magia por primera vez en centenares de años.

 _En una casa en godric.(tercer pov)_

Sirius black estaba borracho, desnudo y viviendo el sueño.

La habitación era grande más grande de que sería físicamente posible si no fuera por los encantos de expansión en el piso de extendida un gran alfombra de te terciopelo rojo oscuro que abarcaba todo el piso de la habitación las paredes era de color rojo oscuro y oro iluminado contra la pared en el centro había una cama matrimonial iluminado simplemente por por la luz de que venía de la lámpara encima del velador en su mesita de noche.

Acostado sobre la caliente cama matrimonial con dos hermosas y ardientes mujeres a su lado. Una era una hermosa bruja con hermosos rizos de cuervo y ojos Marrones que estaban cerrados y otra bruja con el pelo rubio y ojos azules Mirando al techo desde la habitación que una vez fue de sus amigos y ahora de el… bueno mejor dicho de "su" amigo.

Él sonrió y dijo arrastrando las palabras _amo mi vida_. Miles de pensamientos pudieron haber pasado por la mente borracha del mago en esos momentos.

El mutiverso es algo divertido y confuso y estos momentos…eran los momentos que creaban infinidades de universos alternos.

En otro universo podría haberse lamentado de no protestar cundo enviaron a su ahijado al los muggles.

En otro universo podría haber tenido una epifanía dándose cuanta de que nunca realmente que había criado a la hija de sus amigos a pesar de ser su tutor legal.

En otro universo podría haberse dado cuenta de sus errores de su uso de pociones de amor en Lily y darse cuanta de que al final… el mismo no era mejor que su familia.

Pero en este universo… en este universo unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de sirius black y alguien le susurro al oído_listo para otra ronda_.

Sirius sonrió y dijo_ siempre_. Ignorando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

 _(En otra habitación de la misma casa)_

Una niña de 11 años suspiro acostada en su cama con los pies extendidos mientras su brazo tapaba sus ojos.

La niña tenía el pelo rojo sangre, piel pálida con ojos verde esmeralda su pelo estaba en una cola de caballo que llevaba hasta la cintura, tenia una dilema marrón adornaba con esmeraldas verdes en forma de lagrima en cadenas delgadas.

Estaba vestida con algo muy raro para los estándares de los magos una camiseta negra con borde verde con la leyenda chica roquera y una guitarra eléctrica debajo, unos pantalones de vaqueros y unas pulsera negra chapada en su mano.

Ella era Rose Pyrrha Potter o como ella prefiere rose Evans.

La niña levanto la cabeza y suspiro y dijo_ y allí va mi tutor y padrino otra vez . Haciendo lo que hace ¿porque es mi tutor otra vez? _ pregunto a nadie.

Antes de mirar abajo y comentar_ a claro el tío remus es un hombre lobo y las estúpidas reglas mágicas no lo permiten.

Ella se paró en la cama mirando alrededor a la habitación que para todos los magos sangre pura seria dolorosamente muggle.

Las paredes eran de un rojo intenso con una única ventana que daba al exterior en las paredes ellas había posters de comics y bandas de rock, había comics en una mesita de luz a un lado y una guitarra española colgada a un lado con su estuche tirado en el suelo no muy lejos de ella. Un ropero en la otra pared que Rose sabía que estaba lleno de ropa no mágica como pantalones camisetas, chaquetas gorros, camisones, entre otra ropa mundana y finalmente las típica túnicas mágicas que estaban cogiendo polvo como siempre.

Ella se paro y fue a tomar su guitarra antes de juguetear lo las cuerdas un poco sin entusiasmo.

Ella paro de tocar antes de mirar por la ventana a las calles iluminada por farolas con autos yendo y viniendo, dormida o por hacerlo vio un pájaro salir volando de un árbol capto fugazmente que era una lechuza.

Eso solo le recordó lo que pasaría en unos pocos días…Ella se iba a Hogwarts.

Ella suspiro antes de hablar consigo misma un habito que hacia cuando estaba sola en la casa o su padrino estaba dios sabe haciendo que.

En defensa de rose cuando eres prácticamente criada por elfos domésticos, una biblioteca, pocos amigos que eran todos mundanos, y internet eso tendía a pasar en la gente.

_ Esto simplemente genial l_ella murmuro sarcásticamente_ en pocos días voy a ir por nueve meses a un agujero desactualizado mágico con gente que me lame las botas por ser la niña-que-vivo o otra cosa igual de estúpida pero heyy voy a estar separada de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tengo_.

Ahora esta sería una frase que no se esperaba de alguien criada en el mundo mágico y menos de la "niña que vivio".

Pero Rose estaba cansada de todo de la gente besando el suelo en el que caminaba, de las grandes expectativas, los contratos de matrimonio, de los periodistas, los regalos, el glamour incluso de la magia.

La fama era genial en papel vivirla bueno no tanto.

La razón siempre veían únicamente a la niña que vivió y nunca a rose Evans la niña que le gustaba leer, dibujar, tocar la guitarra salir con sus muy pocos amigos muggles y jugar juegos en línea. No siempre veían a la niña que vivió y nunca a rose de echo ellos estaban bajo la impresión de que ella era una heroína encarnada. Que le encantaba el quidditch, Las bromas como su padre que ella tenía un gran sentido del humor y era increíblemente carismático y valiente un ejemplo perfecto de un grifindor.

Cuando el despreciaba el quidditch con todo su ser viéndolo como el deporte más inútil jamás inventado. No le gustaban las bramos y preferia un buen libro antes que eso. A griffindor La casa de los idiotas que francamente parecerían no tener futuro. Ella era hastiada y sarcástica para una niña de once años en especial hacia lo mágico. Ellos creían que ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Cuando ella no lo era.

Ella solo era una preadolescente que no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico. De hecho sus planes era ir hasta tener sus MHB (matrícula de honor en brujería) en quinto año y luego ir ala la escuela media mundana y la escuela secundaria con su amigo simón y a la universidad quizá casarse tener hijos quien sabe. Pero nada mágico en absoluto el mundo magico podía quemarse a cenizas por lo que le importaba.

De hecho si pudiera ni siquiera iría a Hogwarts en primer lugar pero el ministro exigía que todas las brujas y magos tuvieran que ir al menos hasta quinto año para aprender a controlar su magia.

Los magos y brujas, El profeta. Dumbledore. Su idiota de un padrino podrían tratar de hacer un escándalo y detenerla de salir para siempre pero….

Uno podría pesar que su vida hubiera sido perfecta colmada de felicidad y regalos. Estaban bien ecepto en la parte de amor. Siempre había sido así. Su padrino dejándola y ella estando sola la gente mágica que conocía solo buscaba la fama u otra cosa.

Nunca por ella si siquiera a su padrino le importaba al parecía solo impórtale la fama que obtuvo como su padrino y sus amigotes. En especial sus padres muertos.

O mejor dicho su padre.

Ella aun recordaba ese día. El día en que su padrino estando borracho le conto la verdad sobre lo que le hizo su padre a su madre.

Ella no confiaba en el así que pregunto a los elfos.

Ellos le dijeron todo a rose.

Ella solo había cumplido 10 años.

De hecho era en su cumpleaños cuando se lo contaron.

La verdad que había llevado a rose a odiar la magia.

En realidad tenía cierto sentido y era absurdamente obvio cuando se pensaba mínimamente en eso.

Dos personas que se odian por años de la noche a la mañana se aman intensamente.

Claro como si fuera a suceder realmente. Instintivamente supo que su madre odiaba a james Potter y lo haría mas si supiera lo que james le había hecho.

Se había preguntado como nadie nunca había dado cuenta… antes de ver con claridad que los magos eran idiotas.

Simplemente eran idiotas. No podían ver lo que estaba justo en frente de ellos ni aunque los golpeara.

Y aunque lo supieran ella no podía hacer nada casi no había derecho para los llamados "nacidos de muggles". Los mestizos tenían más pero mucho menos que los llamados sangre pura.

Y entonces rose supo que en cualquier momento alguien podría hacerle algo así a ella y habría poco que rose pudiera hacer para detenerlos.

 __Pero no harían eso con ella_ _ pensó rose apretó su guitarra hasta que los nudillos pusieron blancos_ _nadie_._

El timbre sonó poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro_ _debe ser Johnn__ penso rose _ _el siempre llega en el momento justo_._ Rose bajo las escaleras. preparada para pasar un tiempo de caridad con su mejor amigo.

Probablemente uno de los últimos que tendría ella con el por un tiempo.

(pov ?)

Él siempre lo había odiado desde el momento que su cuna apareció en mi puerta. Siempre había sabido que no traería más que problemas.

Desde que llego le culpe por todo por mis fallos

Por mis errores.

Por mis propios fracasos.

Y lo que es peor lo torture

Torture a un niño física y psicológicamente.

Lo había golpeado.

Le había abierto la espalda con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Lo había azotado.

Casi lo había matado de hambre dándole solo lo suficiente para que sobreviviera.

Lo había tratado como basura.

Lo había dejado dormir en un armario.

Había tratado de matarlo.

Había cometido miles de crímenes contra ese niño.

Por eso en el momento en que desperté siendo cargado del hombro por el chico después de que el me saco de la casa ardiendo. No podía entender por que me había salvado.

Entonces me lo dijo y lo comprendí que el chico el que yo creía que era un monstruo era mejor persona que yo.

Lo supe por que en ese instante sabiendo que si los roles hubieran sido opuestos… lo habría dejado quemarse.

Luego vino otra revelación cuando se fue en medio de la lluvia.

Sentí algo que nunca espere sentir por el chico arrepentimiento.

¿Me pregunto como habrían sido las cosas si lo hubieras tratrado de forma diferente?.

¿Podríamos haberlo querido?.

¿Ser una verdadera familia?.

No lo se.

Ser anormal no es algo malo tener un don que te hace diferente del resto no te hace maligno no solo te hace especial.

Vi en sus ojos algo que nunca he visto antes en esas hogueras esmeraldas. Un fuego de algo, Determinación quizá.

Este mundo no fue echo por gente como yo, entendí, fue echo por gente como el. Gente determinada a seguir sus sueños. Nosotros solo vivimos el resultado de sus acciones.

Ya sean inventores, químicos, científicos o…magos todos ellos había echo el mundo el lugar que era hoy.

Luego meses después lo investigue quizá por capricho o algo mas supongo que no importa realmente

Y aprendí algo…más.

Todos o la mayoría de la gente que izo esas cosas fue herida de alguna forma ya sea física o emocionalmente.

¿Tal vez? esa sea la verdadera fortaleza humana… sacar fuerza de la adversidad.

No lo se.

Pero se algo.

Voy a hablar con Dudley y petunia de esto. Probablemente no les guste pero… es hora de que hagamos lo que es correcto.

Todos nosotros.

Es hora de que nosotros también cambiemos.

(tercer pov)

Vernon dursley a partir de ese día viviría una vida…diferente.

Se mudaría con su familia a otro vecindario mucho más… colorido por así decirlo.

Empezó a ir a un gimnasio tener una vida activa y comer sano e insito a su hijo y a su esposa a hacer lo mismo.

El hecho de el que tenía varias enfermedades relacionadas con la obesidad y su hijo empezando a mostrar síntomas de tenerlas ayudo.

Claro hubo problemas al principio cientos de ellos con si mismo, con su hijo y con su esposa esto no paso de la noche a la mañana fue un proceso que tomo años y tal vez aun no se detenido. Pero toda buena historia tiene problemas y como dicen cosecha lo que siembras.

Aun así hubo cosas que quedaron inconclusas o no se pudieron arreglar como Con la hermana de vernon la cual después de la vez que se encontraron luego de los sucesos sucedidos con Harry contaron todo lazo con ella y nunca se volvieron a ver.

Nadie sabe exactamente ¿que paso? para que se separaran tan radicalmente esa noche solo que margen solo que ella salido de la casa echa una furia y Vernon con una cara de culpabilidad.

Pero bueno continuemos poco a poco ellos Empezaron lentamente a tener un peso saludable y mientras que Vernon permanecería aunque sea poco gordito por siempre. Su hijo convirtió con los años la grasa en músculo aunque todavía era muy ancho de hombros por decirlo así.

Petunia empezó a tomar consejos de belleza. Dejo su pelo suelto en vez de un moño se opero la nariz a pesar de las protestas de su familia.

Tomo una actitud más amigable y una personalidad mas abierta hacia lo anormal.

Ganándose numerosas amigas entre la gente de su nuevo vecindario una gran cambio de las personas con las que solo se reunía para tomar el te y compartir chismes.

Con el tiempo la nueva dieta, el gimnasio, su nueva forma de vida y la operación pudo convencerse a si misma y a los que la rodeaban que no era una mujer fea.

Ella pareció rejuvenecer veinte años por eso.

Vernon tomo lo que dijo Harry en el corazón y las cosas cambiaron para bien para el su nueva actitud le gano numerosos buenos amigos y con el tiempo gano el asenso que tanto quería mejor aun se convirtió en el jefe de la compañía y uno compasivo y bueno en los negocios la compañía se expandió a varios otros negocios la tecnología o coches y otras cosas y actualmente se dice que a cada año la compañía parece estar cada vez un poco mejor cada año.

Con el tiempo pudo decir con seguridad que se había convertido en una buena persona.

En cuanto a Dudley con su pandilla disuelta después de la paliza que les dio Harry varias de sus victimas hablaron del abuso a manos de Dudley y sus compinches.

Los padres de los niños como es comprensible estaban furiosos con el y evito ir al reformatorio por un pelo.

Pero esto no lo salvo de los castigos que sus padres le impusieron cuando se enteraron o de un castigo peor a los ojos de Dudley… la dieta y el ejercicio que tenia que hacer con su padre.

El trato de hacer un berrinche obviamente, pero ya no funcionaba con sus padres ellos ya no caerían en eso y cada vez que trastraba de hacerlo el castigo empeoraba en menos de un año el dejo de hacerlo.

Cuando se mudo tuvo que dejar sus amigos y a su escuela aunque era dudoso si el podría volver a ella de todos modos.

En su nueva escuela nadie lo trato especialmente para nada para su disgusto. El trato de hacer una nueva pandilla solo para fracasar estrepitosamente.

Irónicamente el empezó a ser intimidado por su peso. El sintió el dolor que les había infligido a otros.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso finalmente entendiendo que todo lo que había hecho estaba más sus acciones le llevaron culpa que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Pero no todo fue negativo para el no el descubrió más adelante que su vida a partir de ese punto no había hecho más que empezar.

Cuando su actitud se corrigió se convirtió en un niño mejor empezó a tratar mejor a los demás y a su vez estos lo trataron mejor a el.

Con los años hizo muy buenos amigos que se mantendrían fieles a el por el resto de su vida y el a su vez a ellos. Incluso se caso con un bella mujer y tuvo hijos.

En general la vida de los dursleys mejoro estrepitosamente. Y todos ellos se convirtieron en muy buenas personas no perfectas por ningún medio pero buenas y bondadosas más allá de sus pasados y defectos.

Su forma de probárselo a ellos mismos llego un día cuando la niña menor de dudley recibiría una carta que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Ellos le mostrarían a ella el amor que solo una familia puede dar.

En cierto sentido ellos sin saberlo empezaron a vivir como si fueran magos de fairy tail.

Por que después de todo la verdadera magia esta en el amor que damos y recibimos a cambio.

….

Fin del interludio.

 **Es un poco tarde pero feliz navidad y año nuevo de cualquier manera.**

 **Y se termino el cap espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo.**

 **Me gusto como fue. realmente lo disfrute mucho. a pear de que fue mas corto de lo que normalmente hago.**

 **Y hey el siguiente tenemos un encuentro real entre el mundo magico y haru y tengo planeado que ese capitulo llegue mas o menos hasta Halloween puede durar mas puede durar un poco menos quien sabe pero esa es la meta.**

 **La parte de los dursleys fue sorprendentemente divertida de escribir me gusto realmente espero haberlo echo bien en como cambiaron y no haber sido apresurado. Aunque Halla habido time skips constantes.**

 **Probablemente este capitulo tengo algunos errores. Me disculpo de antemano pero tendré una versión corregida mas a fondo la semana que viene.**

 **Bueno de cualquier manera con eso me despido amigos.**


End file.
